Chroniques d'une demi vélane : Tome II
by Serelia
Summary: Suite du Tome I. Nadrelan commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année sera t'elle aussi paisible qu'elle le voudrait ? (Retrouvez le tome III : Severus et la mystérieuse sorcière en noir !)
1. La rentrée scolaire

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Arcane : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et encouragements ! dès que je reviens j'écris la suite Bisouuus

**Lilli-Puce : **Ah que dire sans dévoiler... Et bien que Severus est assez aveugle pour ce côté là et que Nad... bin, elle a autre chose à penser... enfin voilà la suite

**Perfect Day : **lollll voilà que je me fais disputer ! Bon bon voilà la suite :p j'avais juste besoin d'être rassuré comme il y a si peu de reviews ! M'enfin c'est cool j'ai mes petits habitués ! Un autre chapitre sur Drago... héhéhé mais c'est que le début ! (a) Bonne lecture

**dracomyheroiloveyou : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre du tome II... chapitre qui va parler de Drago alors... je suppose que ça va te plaire ! ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le deuxième tome... petite larme démotion Ce premier chapitre est un peu court cependant les prochains seront de plus en plus long Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui partent ! Pour ma part... je crois que je n'aurais jamais assez de place dans ma valise pour tout embarquer ! Il me faudrait une malle sans fond... --''

**

* * *

**

Tome II

* * *

Chapitre 1

_**La rentrée scolaire**_

Le matin de la rentrée, Nadrelan descendit de son dortoir et passa devant le canapé en cuir de la salle commune. Elle découvrit un Drago endormit dans un pyjama blanc rayé de vert. Elle se mit à l'observer, il était paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage habituellement crispé était détendu par le repos. Sa bouche dessinait un léger sourire, il n'avait rien d'arrogant ni de mauvais. Une chose brillante autour de son cou attira le regard de la jeune fille. Mais la chemise entrouverte empêchait tout de même de voir le collier. La respiration régulière du jeune homme la rassura. Curieuse de nature, elle avança sa main jusqu'à toucher du bout des doigts le col de la chemise. Elle découvrit sur la peau blanche de Drago une pierre transparente laissant voir à l'intérieur des filaments d'or, c'était son propre collier ! Celui qu'elle avait perdu l'année dernière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander le pourquoi et le comment, Drago s'était réveillé et d'un geste vif il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille. Appuyé sur son coude, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse, mais plutôt lassée. En effet, Nadrelan ressentait une grande lassitude envers l'attitude de Drago. Il avait détruit l'espoir qu'elle s'était construit, en pensant qu'il changerait pendant les vacances ; mais c'est trop demandé à un homme de changer. Voyant le comportement impassible de la jeune fille, il lui lâcha le poignet. Il se leva, Nadrelan s'aperçu qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres pendant les vacances. Il voulut parler mais Nadrelan lui coupa la parole :

" Drago, avant que je devienne volontairement inattentive, j'aimerais que tu sache une chose. Désormais tu pourras très bien te trouver à un mètre de moi je ne te verrais même pas. Tu auras beau briser tes cordes vocales je deviendrais subitement sourde. Tu ne seras même pas un fantôme, je vais t'effacer de ma mémoire à tout jamais !"

"Je suis désolée…Fais ce qu'il te semble le mieux et j'exaucerais tes prières."

Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, c'est une chose rare ! Et c'est pour cela qu'elle tourna les talons et ferma la porte. Ces excuses c'était du vent, elle en était certaine. Elle ne le vit pas de la journée, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait plus le voir. C'était bien plus facile qu'elle se l'imaginait. A dix neuf heures, les élèves arrivèrent par masse dans le hall d'entré. Tout le monde prirent place à leurs tables respectives. Nadrelan ne voulant certainement pas se frotter à Pansy Parkinson, prit place à côté d'une troisième année : Sheamus Macaban. Mais son choix ne fut guère mieux que de supporter Pansy et son imbécile de meilleure amie. En effet, Sheamus lui posait à longueur de temps, pleins de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt. Son long discours allait débuter :

" Tout d'abord mes chers élèves je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Pour les premières années, je tiens à préciser qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la foret interdite, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà puisque vous avez tous lu le règlement de l'école ! Mais ne nous éternisons pas sur ses points contraignants de cet établissement. Il y a une nouvelle coutume qui a été instaurée pendant les vacances. Elle s'applique aux dernières années. En raison des examens difficiles et contraignants, à chaque début d'année une fête sera célébrée avec deux groupes de musiciens différents…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les cris de joies des sixièmes années couvraient la voix du directeur. Ils se calmèrent pour laisser continuer Dumbledore.

"Il aura lieu ce samedi, ce sera la dernière que vous passerez ici. Elle se doit d'être exceptionnelle. C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé aux bizarr'sisters et aux Farfadets de venir animer cette soirée."

Les élèves fous de joie applaudirent leur directeur et leurs professeurs. L'arrivée de la nourriture les calma, mais l'excitation resta d'actualité. Le repas terminé, tout le monde alla se coucher pour commencer le lendemain la nouvelle année scolaire.

* * *

_Alors ? qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_A mon retour j'aimerai bien avoir pleins de reviews... !_

_Et peut être que suivront deux chapitres d'un coup !_

_Bye !_

_Serelia._


	2. Etrange fête

**Chapitre 2**

_**Etrange fête**_

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée. Le samedi matin, Nadrelan se réveilla par un beau soleil. Tout le monde était déjà descendu car il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard la première de l'année. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait.

La jeune fille s'habilla à la hâte et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient présents et les tables étaient pleines à craquer. Une place à coté de Drago Malefoy restait inoccupée. Nadrelan ne fit même pas attention au jeune homme qui la dévorait des yeux, elle échangea quelques mots avec Pansy Parkinson qui lui demanda si elle avait été invitée au bal. Hermione l'appela de loin, elle l'accompagnait pour l'aider à choisir sa robe. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille participait à une soirée à son école, à Beauxbâtons il n'y en avait jamais.

Elle se dépêcha car Hermione l'attendait, elle vida d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange, elle lui trouva un drôle de goût mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus. Elle se leva, prit son sac marron en laine et sortit de la grande salle. Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, Nadrelan et Hermione quittèrent Harry et Ron pour entrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Les jeunes filles farfouillèrent un peu partout dans le magasin sans trouver quoique ce soit. Une vieille dame aux cheveux gris coiffé en un chignon serré entra par une petite porte du fond de la pièce. Elle leur adressa un sourire conventionnel puis le fameux :

"Puis-je vous aider ? "

Hermione lui rendit son sourire peu chaleureux :

"En réalité nous cherchons une robe de bal, mais ici il n'y en a pas nous avons déjà regardé."

" Oui c'est vrai, je ne les exposes pas dans le magasin. Si vous veuillez bien me suivre" dit la vieille vendeuse avec toujours ce sourire conventionnel aux coins des lèvres.

Elle les fit entrer dans l'arrière boutique ou était exposé une centaine d'armoires en bois. Ces armoires semblaient être vivantes, elles poussaient des cris et bougeaient en faisant craquer le bois. La vieille dame ouvrit l'une d'elles. Une cinquantaine de robes en sortit, rangées par couleurs.

"Ici elles sont en sécurité, une fois la nuit, des sortes de gobelins ont massacré mon magasin. Ces robes sont faites avec du tissus très cher je ne veux pas les voir avec la moindre tache dessus."

La vendeuse en sortit deux et les présenta aux jeunes filles. L'une rose bonbon pour Hermione et une autre bleu ciel pour Nadrelan. Hermione repoussa le vêtement et expliqua qu'elle accompagnait simplement son amie. Nadrelan voyant les couleurs que lui proposait la vendeuse fit la moue :

"Vous n'auriez pas une robe un peu plus sobre sans être trop classique ?"

"Vous êtes dans quelle maison mademoiselle ?"

"Serpentard"

La vendeuse habituée à côtoyer les élèves de Poudlard, referma l'armoire et en ouvrit une autre. Plusieurs robes aux couleurs des quatre maisons était rangées là. Elle fit son choix sur une robe noire aux reflets verts lorsqu'elle bougeait, agrémenté de très longues manches. Nadrelan paya, puis les deux comparses sortirent de la boutique pour rejoindre Harry et Ron qui les attendaient aux trois balais.

L'après midi passa très vite, Nadrelan et Hermione s'habillèrent dans les toilettes des filles où Mimi Geignarde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir les robinets des lavabos. A dix-huit heures trente, Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans le hall, Hermione prit le bras de Ron et Nadrelan celui de Harry. A dix-neuf heures les grandes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un spectacle merveilleux s'offrirent aux élèves de dernière année. Les tables avaient été poussées dans le fond pour laisser place à une large piste de danse. Une estrade avait été montée à l'opposé des tables ou plusieurs musiciens accordaient leurs instruments.

Les deux couples prirent place près des tables ou plusieurs bouteilles de bièreaubeurre étaient alignées. Lors du festin les élèves de chaque maisons étaient mélangés. Mais évidemment les Serpentard s'étaient mis en bout de table pour ne pas côtoyer tous ceux qui ne sont pas de leurs rang. Le groupe les Farfadets joua pendant le dîner. Leur musique était médiévale, Nadrelan fut transportée. Elle regarda les musiciens puis tout à coup son esprit s'envola, elle n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle. Elle entendit un rire d'enfant, puis elle vit une petite fille blonde courir. Le marbre du sol de la grande salle devint de l'herbe, l'enfant était suivit d'une très belle femme, elle portait une sorte de toge blanche « attrape moi Maman » disait la petite fille. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursautée, elle sortit de sa torpeur et tous les sons de la fête se firent entendre à nouveau. Le trio la regardait avec une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Ron parla plus fort à cause de la musique, les Farfadets avaient cessé de jouer mais les Bizarr'sisters avaient pris le relais :

"Nad, tu étais ou là ? Tu nous a fait peur !"

"Oh ! c'est rien Ron, juste une minute d'absence, comme d'habitude !"

Ils n'y firent plus attention et s'amusèrent, Hermione dansa avec Ron et Nadrelan avec Harry. Après une série de danses les deux couples retournèrent à leurs places. Ils parlèrent avec enthousiasme lorsque Harry et Ron qui étaient placés devant les deux amies levèrent les yeux et fixèrent quelque chose derrière les filles d'un regard méchant. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Nadrelan, elle tressaillit. Drago lui prit la main, elle se leva. Tous les regards des élèves qui la connaissaient étaient braqués sur eux deux. Tous craignaient un coup d'éclat.

"Veux tu m'accorder cette danse ?" Demanda le jeune homme.

Nadrelan savait très bien ce qu'elle allait répondre, un non dit poliment. Mais sa bouche ne sortit pas exactement ce mot. Une épaisse brume envahit la pièce, elle ne vit que Drago et surtout son regard intense.

"Oui" répondit-elle.

Pourtant, elle lui criait dans sa tête qu'elle préfèrerait mourir que d'accepter. Mais c'était comme si elle était prisonnière de son corps. N'ayant plus aucun contrôle elle resta presque collée à Drago, son pire ennemi, pendant le temps d'une danse. Puis elle regagna sa place auprès de ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il venait de se passer. L'épais brouillard dans lequel elle se sentait enveloppée pendant la danse avait disparut. Nadrelan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers les Serpentard. Elle croisa des yeux bleus.

Hermione prit le bras de son amie et l'attira dehors. La froideur de la nuit pénétrait jusque dans les os les deux adolescentes. Hermione la questionna et Nadrelan lui raconta tout. Son récit n'était qu'un amas de scènes confuses. La jeune fille n'y comprenait rien. A la fin de son discours, Hermione fronça les sourcils et ne trouva à dire qu'un « c'est bizarre ! ». Elles rejoignirent Ron et Harry qui quittèrent la fête prétextant que c'était la folie dans la grande salle en effet les fans des Bizarr'sisters et des Farfadets les acclamaient et se précipitaient vers l'estrade pour avoir un autographe. Nadrelan se sépara du trio et descendit dans les cachots pour retrouver son dortoir. Les évènements de la soirée l'avait épuisé.

note de l'auteur

_Hey ! c'est moi le retour ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien... et que personne ne m'a oublié !_

_Bon allez c'est partit pour le deuxième tome (que j'ai hate en passant de terminer car j'ai vraiment envie de commencer le troisième tome)_

_Merci à Dame Arcane et à Lilli-Puce pour leur reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir ! _

_A bientôt._

_Serelia._


	3. Apparitions

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello... bon je préviens donc que ce chapitre est une espèce de transition explicative... donc encore plus court que les autres ! MAIS... je vais en poster un de suite après beaucoup plus long

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Apparitions**_

Le dimanche, Nadrelan et Hermione s'étaient données rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. La journée se passa très bien, les deux amies avaient finit leurs travaux et le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

En remontant de sa salle commune, Nadrelan se cacha pour ne pas se faire interpeller par Pansy Parkinson, elle lui aurait certainement reprocher d'avoir dansé avec Drago hier soir. Nadrelan se tapissa dans l'ombre près d'une fenêtre. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus un seul bruit dans le couloir, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette.

La luminescence de la lune l'incita à regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors, il y avait un peu de vent. Soudain à la lisière de la forêt, une petite fille blonde en sortit. Voulant en savoir plus Nadrelan dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Le dîner venait d'être tout juste servit, elle avait encore un peu de temps. Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait aperçut l'enfant. Mais, malheureusement il n'y avait plus personne.

Déçut, la jeune fille se retourna pour rentrer au château. Arrivée à la grande porte, elle entendit un rire de femme. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et aperçut la même femme que sa vision du bal. La femme n'était pas seule, avec elle il y avait l'enfant puis une autre femme qu'elle ne voyait pas bien. Elle décida de s'approcher doucement du lac, là où ces apparitions étaient. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres du lac la jeune fille observa ces inconnues. Le visage de la troisième personne lui disait quelque chose, trop loin, elle décida d'avancer encore un peu plus. La femme était plus âgée que l'autre, elle portait une robe bizarre avec plusieurs boutons cousus dessus. Nadrelan connaissait très bien cette robe, son cœur se mit à palpiter, elle regarda son visage pour confirmer ses doutes. C'était sa grand mère avec 15 ans de moins. La petite fille qui courait autour de sa mère s'élança vers la forêt en criant « attrape moi grand mère ! »

Nadrelan qui n'arrivait pas à y croire ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir une demi-seconde plus tard. Elles avaient disparut. Folle de joie, la jeune fille courut jusque dans la grande salle où elle raconta tout à ses amis. Eux non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour Nadrelan c'était très clair, elle voyait sa grand mère, sa mère et elle lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Nadrelan ne savait pas comment et pourquoi, mais ça, elle s'en fichait.


	4. Le maudit cours

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme promis, voici la suite avec un peu de...Severus !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Le maudit cours**_

Le lundi matin, c'était cours de potions pour les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Nadrelan termina sa potion avant tout le monde comme d'habitude. Severus la regardait l'air soucieux. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, mais pour une fois il ne savait pas quoi. Il passa dans les rangs, et se pencha sur le chaudron de la jeune fille :

"Réussi comme d'habitude, j'accorde 20 points pour la maison Serpentard."

A l'entente de ses nouveaux points gagnés, les élèves de Serpentard crièrent de joie. Severus en profita pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de Nadrelan :

"J'aimerais vous parler à la fin du cours."

La jeune fille acquiesça. Le cours terminé et les élèves tous partit manger, Severus ferma la porte de sa classe. Puis il se tourna vers Nadrelan qui rangeait lentement ses affaires dans son sac.

"Miss, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire…Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tout va très bien professeur." Mentit Nadrelan. "J'ai des amis formidables, Severus grinça des dents, et de bonnes notes. Que demander de plus ?"

"Si quelque chose ne va pas au cours de l'année scolaire, sachez que je suis là pour vous écouter."

"Très bien professeur."

"Vous pouvez aller manger maintenant."

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la grande salle. L'après midi, les Serpentard avait cours de divination. Comme à chaque fois le professeur Trewlaney les attendait caché derrière sa boule de cristal. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, elle se leva et de sa voix lointaine leur souhaita la bienvenue.

"Bienvenue mes chéris ! Vous êtes près pour le début du programme qui vous conduira à l'examen ?"

Elle s'avança plus près des élèves et continua :

"Vous vous mettrez par groupe de deux. Je veux impérativement un garçon et une fille."

Voyant que Crabe qui n'avait rien comprit se mettait avec Goyle, elle ajouta :

"Attendez, pour que l'exercice que je vais vous donner marche. Il faut vous mettre avec un ou une partenaire dont l'aura est le plus proche du votre. Je vais passer entre les rangs et vous mettre deux par deux. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire."

Pansy se rapprocha de Drago qui lui, resta indifférent. Trewlaney avait presque terminé la répartition, elle s'avança vers Nadrelan et poussa un petit cri. Puis elle se tourna dans tous les sens. Elle s'exclama :

"Nous avons deux cas rares ici ! C'est la première fois que je ressens deux auras aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Attendez, que personne ne bouge !"

Elle monta quelques marches de l'estrade puis ferma les yeux, elle manqua de s'étaler en trébuchant sur un sac. Puis attrapa Malefoy par sa robe de sorcier. Elle siffla :

"C'est vous !"

D'un mouvement brusque, elle poussa Drago. Voyant que Nadrelan ne suivait pas, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille d'un ton aimable lui répondit :

"Professeur je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas être avec lui !"

"Ma chérie, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Je suis votre professeur et c'est moi qui décide. Allez rejoindre maintenant Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un ordre !"

Nadrelan se leva, serra les dents et avança vers Drago, au passage Pansy Parkinson, qui était avec Crabe, lui lança un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Lorsque chaque élève avait son partenaire, Trewlaney commença l'explication de l'exercice.

"Approchez vous l'un de l'autre face à face, n'ayez pas peur miss Parkinson ! Fermez les yeux et tenez vous les mains. Videz vos esprits."

Pour Nadrelan la tache était doublement difficile, puisqu'elle sentait le souffle de Drago sur son visage. Quant au jeune homme, il avait du mal à se concentrer pour vider son esprit, car il sentait la présence de Nadrelan à quelques mètres et cela le rendait un peu fou.

Trewlaney passa dans les rangs, elle vit bien que Drago n'était pas concentrer car il affichait un large sourire, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire triomphant car il tenait les mains de Nadrelan.

Tout à coup, ces dernières devinrent froides, presque glacées. Il les serra un peu plus fort. Nadrelan eu encore une autre vision. Comme une sorte de cauchemar mais éveillé car elle ne dormait pas. Elle n'entendait plus le choc des talons de Trewlaney sur le parquet de la salle de classe. Mais elle sentait Drago près d'elle, seule chose qui la retenait dans le monde réel.

Elle vit un petit garçon blond dans un endroit sombre et humide qui appelait sa mère, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait on pouvait voir des grilles des cellules. Une odeur de pourriture lui vint subitement au nez. Elle sentait que l'enfant avait peur, il était seul et semblait perdu. Mais cet épisode s'arrêta là pour laisser place a une seconde vision bien connue. Une femme blonde souriait à une petite fille de 4 ans. Puis la femme l'empoigna et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur le jardin, l'enfant Nadrelan courut jusqu'à la balançoire, puis croyant que sa mère courait après elle, l'enfant se dirigea vers un buisson pour se cacher. Mais un grand fracas la fit se retourner. La maison partait en fumée, sa mère au dernier étage regardait par la fenêtre enflammée.

Nadrelan ouvrit les yeux et cru ne put pouvoir respirer, ses visions prenaient de plus en plus d'emprise sur elle. La jeune fille s'agrippa à Drago car ses jambes n'arrivait plus à la porter. Le professeur Trewlaney arriva tout de suite et la fit asseoir. Avant de lui poser quelques questions elle s'assura qu'elle avait repris son souffle. Même Drago semblait s'inquiéter pour elle.

"Que vous est t'il arrivé ?" questionna son professeur.

"Je…je ne sais pas." Nadrelan regarda Drago droit dans les yeux comme pour chercher un soutien. Il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu dans sa première vision.

"Professeur, ne faudrait t'il pas qu'elle aille voir l'infirmière après le cours ?"Ce serait plus sage." Conseilla Drago.

"Très bonne suggestion monsieur Malefoy, vous l'accompagnerez !"

Le professeur de divination s'aperçut à ce moment que c'était la fin du cours. Elle donna les devoirs :

"Ne partez pas si vite ! Pour tous les groupes vous me ferez un exposé sur un des sujets de la liste que je vous distribue."

Drago attendait Nadrelan à la sortie, cette dernière trouva stupide l'idée qu'il l'accompagne puisque visiblement elle pouvait se rendre à l'infirmerie seule. Le long du chemin, il ne lui posa aucune question ce qui soulagea la jeune fille. Mais il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui posa quelques questions avant qu'il ne parte. Drago croisa son directeur de maison lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci alerté par les rumeurs accouru auprès de la jeune femme. Madame Pomfresh les laissa un instant. N'y pouvant plus tenir, Nadrelan fondit en larmes. Le professeur des potions s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Moins ils se voyaient plus elle occupait ses pensées. Nadrelan lui expliqua tout. Severus resta quelques minutes silencieux puis lui expliqua ses doutes :

"Il se peut que se soit un effet secondaire de la potion. J'en ai bien peur. Il faudrait que j'étudie cela de plus près. Tu vois ton passé, le breuvage a du ouvrir une porte dans ta mémoire."

"Mais comment ai-je pu voir le passé de Malefoy aussi ?"

"Malheureusement je n'ai aucune réponse. Pour l'instant le seule conseille que je peux vous donner c'est de fermer votre esprit, ou alors de vous concentrer sur des images gaies."

"J'ai si peur Severus !"

Nadrelan avait oublié en cet instant le pacte qu'ils avait passé vers la fin des vacances. Severus ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, c'était dur pour lui aussi de garder les distances. Les souvenirs heureux qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec ses visions étaient ceux avec son directeur de maison pendant le mois d'août. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh réapparut, Severus glissa un mot à l'oreille de Nadrelan et disparut. La journée se termina sans aucun problème de se genre.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui _

_Je vous souhaite un agréable dimanche._

_A bientôt !_

_Serelia._


	5. L'exposé

_**Note de l'auteur :** Wuah ! Par merlin, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici ! De plus, comme je l'explique dans ma note de présentation, j'avais écrit la suite il y a bien des années. Depuis quelques temps j'ai eu envie à nouveau d'écrire des fanfictions, chose que je n'arrivais plus à faire (manque de temps, d'imagination...) Je suppose que les personnes qui me suivaient au début ne se souviennent plus de mon histoire..._

_Donc voici la suite des chroniques d'une demi vélane volume II ! En espérant que cela vous plaise..._

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**L'exposé**_

Le mardi matin avant d'avoir cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Drago appela Nadrelan. Il avait une attitude bizarre.

" Nad, on fait comment pour l'exposé ?"

" L'exposé !" s'exclama t'elle, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

" T'es libre ce soir ? On travaillera à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme."

"Mais on aura plus de temps jeudi tu ne trouves pas ? "

"Non !" Répondit-il avec un ton assez agressif. "Ce soir je préfère et puis comme ça on en sera débarrassé."

"Bon et bien, ce soir neuf heures devant la bibliothèque."

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait absolument qu'ils travaillent sur cet exposé de malheur ce soir. Ils n'avaient même pas choisi le sujet.

A neuf heures tapantes, Drago arriva dans la Bibliothèque mal éclairée. Nadrelan l'attendait assise devant la fenêtre, elle fixait la direction de la forêt. Drago s'approcha. Sans même lever la tête Nadrelan s'exclama :

"Au travail Drago Malefoy !"

Il s'assit devant la table où était déjà étalé plusieurs livres. Visiblement Nadrelan avait déjà choisi le sujet. Pendant une heure ils grattèrent leurs parchemins avec leurs plumes. Mais ils leurs manquait un élément non traité du sujet.

La jeune fille entama les recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes elle trouva un livre parlant de l'occlumancie. Légèrement trop petite, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Mais au même moment elle ressentit l'approche d'une nouvelle vision.

La petite fille blonde courait dans un jardin remplit de roses « Maman, maman vient voir, maman » L'enfant tendit la main pour cueillir une de ses fleurs mais une douleur vive se fit sentir à son doigt. La rose se noircit et fanât tout de suite.

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, elle se retourna, Drago la regardait. Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son doigt, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. Il lui prit la main, le même brouillard que celui du bal les encercla. Il porta à sa bouche le doigt sanguinolent. Emprisonnée par son corps Nadrelan ne put rien faire. Drago plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, il rapprocha sa tête, une cloche très lointaine sonna. La jeune fille entendit un vague « Je ferme ». Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Revenu à ses esprits, elle le repoussa puis prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Arrivée à la salle commune des Serpentard, ne voulant pas reprendre un seul autre rendez vous avec Drago, elle décida de finir cet exposé une bonne fois pour toute.

Drago arriva peu après et s'assit à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque l'exposé fut achevé. Nadrelan se leva, mais Drago la retint par le bras. Il s'approcha près d'elle. La brume grisâtre s'installa de nouveau autour d'eux. Mais cette fois-ci elle arriva à lutter. Elle recula jusqu'à trouver derrière elle la parois froide et rugueuse de la pierre des cachots. Drago s'appuya sur le mur, Nadrelan fut emprisonnée dans ses bras. Malgré elle, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. La chaleur des lèvres de Drago envahit son corps et son esprit. Elle eu enfin l'impression d'être le seul maître à bord. Un drôle de sentiment s'imprégna dans son cœur. Nadrelan attrapa le cou de Drago et l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus respirer.

**Si jamais une âme qui vive passe par là, laissez une reviews, ça ne fait jamais de mal !**


	6. Horrible matinée

_**Note de l'auteur : **____Bon comme j'ai mis 4 ans avant de poster la suite, je peux bien mettre deux chapitres qui se suivent (en plus ces deux là attisent bien le suspens ! *rire sadique*)_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Horrible Matinée**_

Nadrelan se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait de faire un affreux cauchemar. Elle leva un pan de rideau du lit et regarda le carillon.

- Oh par merlin ! Il est déjà 8 heures ! Je vais être en retard !

Rapidement la jeune fille prit une douche et s'habilla, puis, elle enfourna dans son sac les livres dont elle avait besoin pour les cours du matin. La jeune fille descendit dans la salle commune et lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de mettre sa cravate.

- Mais quelle idiote, j'oublierai ma tête un jour.

Nadrelan était dans les temps, puisqu'elle avait décidé qu'elle ne mangerai pas ce matin. Elle demanderai à Ron de lui piquer un fruit dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour elle. Elle chercha sa cravate dans tout le dortoir, mais aucun signe de cette dernière

- Évidemment, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Désespérée, elle se résigna à partir sans… Mais un petit bout de tissu vert, coincé entre les gros coussins argentés du canapé de la salle commune, attira son attention. Enfin la voilà, pensa la jeune fille. Elle se demanda comment cette dernière était arrivée là. Mais, trop pressée, sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. La collégienne se posta alors devant le miroir pour pouvoir ajuster sa cravate quand une tache brune à son cou attira son attention. Elle poussa le tissu de sa chemise pour mieux voir ce que c'était.

- UN SUCON !

Tout était clair pour elle désormais, ce qu'elle avait cru n'être qu'un mauvais rêve était en fait la réalité. Sous le coup de cette révélation elle recula et se prit les pieds dans l'épais tapis qui ornait la salle. Elle s'attendit à s'écrouler par terre mais deux mains puissantes l'empoignèrent pour éviter sa chute. Elle se leva d'une traite avant de se mettre à hurler sur son "sauveur" :

- DRAGO !

- Drago ? Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant… hum, bon début…

- Espèce de fouine que m'as tu fait ?

- Mais rien voyons… Bon d'accord, disons que j'ai un peu influencé les choses…

- Explique toi maintenant parce que je risque _d'in-flu-en-cer_ ta mort accidentellement!

Le jeune homme en question s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille et se colla à elle.

- Et bien vas y Nad, tue moi… Allons un peu de courage ! Sussura t'il.

Nadrelan repoussa Drago et sortit sa baguette, puis, elle la pointa sur le torse du jeune homme qui la regardait avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

- Av… Dol… Stup…

Elle n'arrivait pas à jeter un seul sort. Désespérée, la jeune fille lâcha sa baguette et s'écroula. Elle se trouvait à la merci de son "bourreau". Drago s'en aperçu très vite et cela le fit sourire pour enfin finir en un ricanement triomphant. Quel beau tableau s'offrait à lui, Nadrelan agenouillée devant lui les larmes aux yeux. Son père pourra être fier de lui, il avait réussi sa potion parfaitement. Drago se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui prit le menton d'une main pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Le mutisme de sa "camarade" lui donna sa réponse, il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Bien, je te la fait courte. Pendant les vacances j'ai découvert un livre de potions dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Cette potion est un dérivé du sortilège Imperium. Je l'ai préparé pendant toutes mes vacances. Et hier matin je te l'ai donné au petit dej ! Le jeune serpentard jubilait littéralement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille montrait toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait après cette révélation. Drago continua son petit discours avec un regard pleins de malice, apparemment il arrivait au moment le plus intéressent de son explication.

- Tu dois te demander quels sont les effets ? Et bien tu es contrainte à avoir une entière obéissance à celui qui a fait la potion… c'est à dire : moi !

Nadrelan se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et se releva, elle rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait pour lui dire avec tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait :

- Et qu'attends tu de moi ? Que je te vénère comme Parkinson ? Que je te cire les pompes comme tous ceux ici ? QUE VEUX TU ?

Elle hurla dans ses dernières paroles, mais le regard pervers de Drago les lui fit tout de suite regretter. Drago la fixait avec un sourire en coin et répondit :

- Tout…

La jeune fille regarda l'heure, ils étaient en retard pour leur premier cours… Nadrelan le lui fit remarquer, mais ce dernier répondit que leur premier cours n'étais que Potion et que par conséquent Rogue ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur.

- Ah, j'oubliais de te dire, s'exclama Drago, au fur à mesure que tu serras avec moi ton caractère va changer et selon mes désirs, tes sentiments aussi…

Dans son dernier élan de désespoir, la jeune fille essaya encore de le provoquer :

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Quand Dumbledore apprendra ça, tu seras certainement renvoyé et peut être qu'une cellule à Azkaban te seras gentiment offerte !

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore compris ! Tu ne diras rien, ni à ce vieux fou, ni à personne d'autre. Je te l'ordonne !

Et sur ces mots, Drago prit, d'un mouvement brusque, la taille de la jeune fille et captura ses lèvres. La jeune fille, ressentant le désir de son conjoint du par l'effet de la potion, l'embrassa à son tours.

Depuis 20 minutes déjà les cours avaient commencé, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cachot. Severus Rogue avait écrit déjà la formule de la nouvelle potion quand les deux élèves de Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Drago prit la parole pour s'excuser :

-Excuser nous professeur mais Nadrelan ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, je suis restée avec elle un petit moment en attendant que son malaise passe…

- C'est bon monsieur Malefoy, asseyez vous. Miss Orinlas j'aurais à vous dire deux mots après la classe.

Nadrelan se dirigea vers sa place et croisa le regard de Drago qui sous entendait un « Rappelle toi, je te surveille »


	7. Le jour d'après

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre (toujours écrit il y 4 ans... donc un peu court, mais les suivants se rallongent à vue d'oeil !) **N'hésitez pas à laisser une Reviews, c'est toujours une source de motivation !**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Le jour d'après**_

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tous les élèves se levèrent. Nadrelan rangea ses affaires et se dirigea devant le bureau de son directeur de maison. Celui-ci déposait au fond d'une caisse les fioles que lui avait préparé les élèves. La jeune fille était postée devant son professeur en attendant qu'il lui parle. Peut être qu'il découvrirait son secret, mais elle se faisait trop d'illusions. Severus Rogue se leva et toussota pour commencer la conversation :

- Vous étiez souffrante ce matin ?

- Oui, j'avais mal à la tête…

- Je vois. J'ai fait des recherches sur cette potion… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, il semblerait qu'elle n'ai aucun mauvais effets. A moins que vous ayez bu une autre potion, peut être que les ingrédients n'étaient pas compatibles… Il en suffit d'un seul pour...

La jeune fille le coupa très vivement :

- Non professeur je n'ai rien bu. Si vos recherches n'ont rien donné, ça ne sert plus à rien de continuer. Et puis d'ailleurs je n'ai plus de visions. Puis-je partir ? J'ai cours dans quelques minutes…

Nadrelan avait dit sa réplique d'un trait sans respirer. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Severus s'en rendit bien compte. Il lui fit oui de la tête, et la jeune fille s'enfuit pratiquement des cachots. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche, monta plusieurs escaliers et arriva aux toilettes des filles occupé par Mimi Geignarde. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle s'appuya sur le rebord des lavabos en se regardant dans la glace. Son image lui fit rappeler son impuissance face aux effets de la potion de l'Imperium. S'en fut trop et elle se pencha pour vomir dans le lavabo. La seconde sonneries pour la reprise des cours se fit entendre. La jeune fille n'avait passé que quelques minutes dans les toilettes, elle se rinça la bouche et sortit pour son dernier cours de la matinée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe, Drago l'intercepta et la prit à part.

- Alors ? Il te voulait quoi le prof ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Rien, savoir si tout allait bien… c'est tout.

En disant cela, elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient fuyant et il le remarqua. Il lui prit , pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, le menton entre ses longs doigts pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Aïe, tu me fais mal, arrête… Gémit-elle.

- Mon père m'avait bien dit qu'après avoir bu la potion tu serais légèrement perturbée, mais rassure toi ça va passer.

Le jeune homme lâcha son menton et l'embrassa avant d'aller en cours, Nadrelan le suivit. Le cours d'histoire de la magie, plus ennuyeux que jamais passa très lentement. Avant que tous les élèves tombent en léthargie profonde, la cloche retentit et chaque élèvent rangèrent mécaniquement leur parchemins dans leur sac. La jeune fille sortit de la classe, son ventre criait famine. Elle se dirigeai vers la grande salle quand, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, elle fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec… Drago.

- Viens, dit-il, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oh Drago j'ai faim, ça ne peut pas attendre après manger ?

- Non, ça ne peut pas…

Il l'entraîna dehors et l'emmena dans le cloître du collège. Il s'assit sur un petit muret et attira la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il sortit de sa poche un petit coffret recouvert de velours rouge et le lui tendit.

- C'est pour toi… Vas-y, ouvre !

Sans un mot, Nadrelan ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier. Le pendentif représentait un cœur surmonté d'une couronne. Drago prit le collier entre ses mains et ordonna :

- Tourne toi.

La jeune fille obéit et il lui accrocha le pendentif autour de son cou. Nadrelan soupira. Son cadeau était joli, certes, cela lui plaisait mais elle ne comprenait plus rien. Voyant son trouble, Drago l'interrogea du regard.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je ne comprends…

Elle ne put finir sa question, Drago lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

- Et bien, un garçon n'a pas le droit de combler sa petite amie ?

La main du jeune homme remonta le dos de Nadrelan pour se poser sur sa nuque. Le visage de ce dernier s'approcha doucement de celui de la jeune fille. Le contact de ses lèvre la fit frémir et leur baiser fut loin d'être chaste. Une personne qui ne connaissait rien à cette histoire de potion aurait cru, en les voyant, qu'il étaient le couple le plus heureux du monde. C'est ce que cru le professeur Rogue qui avait surpris cette scène du haut d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Fou de rage, il descendit en vitesse vers ses cachots pour soigner sa main sanguinolente. Il venait de frapper le mur avec son poing.


	8. Quand l'envie se précise

_**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Comme j'étais super heureuse d'avoir eu une review, je poste de suite la suite (Ouais, il en faut peu pour me contenter...!). M'enfin bon, c'est plus un chapitre de "transition" qu'autre chose, le prochain sera bien plus long !_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_Helenemalvezin : __Ralalah, le pauvre Severus est un peu maltraité... ! Voici la suite ^_^ Merci pour ta review, c'est la première que j'ai reçu depuis 4 ans ! Je vais de cepas lire ton histoire, ça a l'air bien intriguant !_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Quand l'envie se précise**_

Un vent glacial frappait de pleins fouet le château depuis trois jours déjà. Nadrelan avait fini ses cours pour la journée et avait décidé de faire ses devoirs pour être débarrassée pour le week-end. En effet le lendemain il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour faire sa recherche sur les différentes propriétés d'une griffe de goule. La jeune fille se mit à l'écart et partit à la recherche du livre, qui pourrait l'aider, dans l'immense bibliothèque. Il n'était que cinq heures de l'après-midi, pourtant le ciel était sombre. Les livres de potions étaient toujours situés dans le côté mal éclairé par l'absence de fenêtre et à cause de la nuit tombante. Nadrelan trouva rapidement le livre qu'elle cherchait, elle le feuilletait sur place quand tout à coup un bruit ce fit entendre quelques étagères plus loin derrière elle.

- Qui est là ? Questionna la jeune fille d'une voix peu rassurée.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Certainement un livre mal rangé qui était tombé tout seul. Elle se remit à sa lecture sans y prêter la moindre attention. Un bras s'enroula autour de la taille de l'étudiante et une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Son cœur battait très fort à lui en déchirer le poitrine. Un parfum suave, envoûtant arriva à ses narines, elle connaissait très bien cet odeur. Son agresseur n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. La jeune fille arrêta de se débattre et se détendit. Drago enleva sa main sans desserrer son emprise. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je t'ai fait peur mon ange ?

Elle frémit.

- No… Non…

Le tremblement de sa voix lui avoua le contraire. Le jeune homme sourit avant de continuer son chuchotement :

- Demain c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu es libre.

Nadrelan n'en revenait pas, que venait-il de dire ? Qu'elle pouvait sortir avec ses amis, passer une journée sans être avec lui, sans le craindre…

- Cependant, continua t'il, comme on ne se serra pas vu de la journée… J'aimerai que tu dormes avec moi samedi soir.

- Quoi ?

Drago sourit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, entre deux baisers il répondit à sa question.

- Tu as bien entendu. Demain soir viens dans ma chambre de préfet en chef… Le mot de passe est Sanctuaire…

Toujours derrière Nadrelan, Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui, même s'il savait très bien qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas, certainement un vieux réflexe. Il l'embrassait toujours dans le cou, sa main gauche remonta en glissant sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, entraînant avec lui la jupe grise de son uniforme.

- Drago… Arrête, je t'en pris… implora t'elle.

- Tu as raison, il veut mieux attendre samedi soir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et disparut au détour d'une étagère. Nadrelan ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Malefoy avait essayé de lui faire comprendre. Quand elle percuta enfin, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle pensa à cet instant qu'elle était la fille la plus malchanceuse de l'univers entier, malgré que Drago Malefoy était le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. N'ayant plus le cœur pour étudier, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour parler avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Elle les aperçut près d'une armure animée par Peeves. Elle s'approcha alors du trio.

- Hey ! Salut Nad ! Lança Hermione.

Ron l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux, quand à Harry…

- Alors ? Comment va le lézard puant ? Demanda celui-ci avec tout le sarcasme qui lui était possible de mettre dans la question.

- Harry ! S'indigna Hermione.

L'intéressé baragouina quelque chose et disparut dans la foule. Ron se tourna vers Nadrelan avec un sourire navré.

- Excuse-le… Tu sais il n'a jamais vraiment porté Malefoy dans son cœur, enfin tout comme nous, c'est notre ennemis tu sais… Alors quand il a appris que tu sortais avec lui… Il n'a pas supporté, mais bon ça lui passera !

- Mais quand même Ron ! C'est pas une raison pour être grossier ! S'indigna encore une fois Hermione.

- C'est rien Hermy, je ne lui en veux pas du tout.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda Ron, pour changer de conversation en voyant le mal être de Nadrelan.

- Demain c'est la sortie pour Pré-au-lard, je me demandais si je pouvais venir avec vous…

- Bien sûr que oui Nad, tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue.

- Ok, bon et bien je dois rejoindre Drago pour le dîner…

Les deux amis sentirent à nouveaux que Nadrelan était embarrassée, quelque chose n'allait pas, seulement ils ne savaient pas quoi.

- Alors à demain, disons, dix heures près du grand escalier.

Nadrelan leur fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa.


	9. Soupir de passion d'un ange

_**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois ! Désolée, je ne poste pas régulièrement, comme je bosse tout juillet... De plus, mon travail a des similitudes avec celui de notre cher professeur de potions préféré ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! A bientôt ! PS : Si vous avez des fics à me proposer pour que je les lise (j'ai du temps dans les transports XD ) laissez moi une reviews !_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_Helenemalvezin : Merci pour ta reviews, j'ai lu ta fic et j'ai bien hate d'avoir la suite ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Soupir de passion d'un ange.**_

Le lendemain, Nadrelan attendait devant le grand escalier ses amis. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

- Salut vous deux ! Leur lança t'elle. Où est Harry ?

- Harry ne viendra pas, affirma Hermione avec un air dépité.

- On ne sait pas pourquoi, d'habitude il ne rate jamais une occasion d'aller à Pré-au-lard… expliqua Ron.

Les trois amis sortirent donc du château pour se diriger vers Pré-au-lard. Arrivé là bas, ils allèrent tout de suite chez Zonko, Ron devait renouveler son stock de bombabouses. Toute la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ron rendait hystérique Hermione par ses réflexions très peu recherchées sur sa soif d'étudier. En début d'après-midi ils allèrent devant la maison hurlante.

- Waoh, s'exclama Nadrelan, un peu rénovée et ce serait une superbe maison de campagne !

Les deux compères la regardèrent avec de grands yeux comme si elle avait mis sa petite culotte sur sa tête.

- Bah quoi ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Harry les rejoignit.

- Harry ! Cria Hermione sous la surprise, tu as finalement changé d'avis !

Les quatre jeunes gens rentrèrent dans un pub pour se réchauffer. Dehors il ne neigeait pas encore, c'était juste une question de temps. Là, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient entassés, ils prirent place dans un coin à l'écart pour ne pas être trop dérangé. Harry ne parlait presque pas et surtout évitait au maximum de croiser le regard de Nadrelan. Après cette halte aux Trois Balais, Ron et Hermione prirent comme prétexte pour être seul d'aller chez Scribenpenne pour s'acheter une nouvelle plume, laissant Nadrelan et Harry seul. Ils marchaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes quand Harry le brisa :

- Et bien ? Que veux-tu faire ?

- On peut, peut être faire un tour à la boutique de Derviche et Bang, c'est sur notre chemin.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller ! Dit le brun d'un ton sec et implacable.

- Mais tu m'as demandé…

- C'était pour paraître poli! Expliqua t'il en un ton rude.

- Oh c'est magnifique de passer cinq minutes avec toi Harry ! Ironisa la jeune fille.

- Et bien si tu n'es pas contente, rien ne te retient !

- Oui, exactement, rien ne me retient !

Sur ces mots elle accéléra le pas et entra dans la première boutique qui s'offrait à elle. D'après la devanture colorée du magasin et les nombreux chocolats qui l'ornaient ça devait être une confiserie. Harry la suivit en grognant. Il ouvrit la porte, la clochette sonna pour prévenir que quelqu'un entrait dans la boutique. Les différant étalages regorgeaient de sucreries plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme s'avança dans une allée, furetant pour voir où était Nadrelan. Il la trouva devant un étalage de petits angelots en sucre d'orge. Elle avait un sourire de petite fille. Décidément être de mauvaise humeur ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait quelques minutes au par avant : lui dire quelque chose de gentils.

- Tu as choisi ? Demanda t'il don ton plus doux.

- Oh j'aimerai bien, mais impossible de choisir entre deux sortes de parfums… Que dis-tu de « Délice nacré à la noix de coco » ou « Soupir de passion d'un ange » ?

- Sans hésiter, je dirai « Soupir de passion d'un ange ».

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire victorieux et pris l'angelot qui était aussi gros qu'une peluche et se présenta à la caisse. La gérante de cette boutique de confiserie était une petite femme boulotte qui avait les cheveux d'un blond délavé ramené en un chignon défait. Nadrelan paya les 6 Mornilles pour sa sucrerie. De retour dans le froid hivernal, Harry prit la main de la jeune fille au grand étonnement de cette dernière et la tira dans une rue parallèle.

- Mais Harry ! Où m'enmènes-tu ?

- Dans un endroit où nous serons tranquille.

Le garçon brun s'arrêta devant un pub d'aspect crasseux. Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Manifestement, le gérant de ce pub ne faisait pas tous les jours le ménage. Le sol était recouvert d'une couche d'immondices décomposées, il semblait que la première couche devait avoir trois siècles d'age. Harry lui glissa à l'oreille, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une table au fond de la pièce :

- Nous sommes à La Tête de Sanglier, c'est un pub assez mal famé… enfin comme tu peux le constater…

Les yeux de la jeune fille balayèrent la pièce, il n'y avait aucun élève de Poudlard, mais à la place, l'assemblée se constituait d'hommes et peut être de femmes encapuchonnés. Un homme avec une longue barbe grise arriva devant eux et demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Les deux jeunes gens prirent leurs commandes, et le barman s'exécuta derrière son comptoir. Pour briser le silence qui s'était à nouveau établit entre Harry et Nadrelan, cette dernière sortit son angelot de son sac.

- Alors… On va le manger oui ou non !

- Hum… Nous ? Dit Harry interloqué.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu ne t'imaginais pas que j'allais manger ça toute seule !

Nadrelan cassa un bout de l'aile et un parfum de pêche les envoûta. Ils passèrent un bon moment à manger l'ange qui avait un goût différent à chaque bouchées. Ils parlèrent Quididtch, malgré que la jeune fille ne soit pas vraiment emballée par le sujet. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour voit l'état de sa coiffure. Elle enleva ce qu'Harry appela « objet de torture » de ses cheveux. Mais l'extrémité de l'objet était noué dans une mèche.

- Aïe !

- Attend, je vais t'aider, dit harry.

Il déroula la mèche et enleva l'objet qui avait simplement deux dents en métal qu'il qualifia plutôt de « griffes ». La masse légèrement bouclée de la jeune fille tomba en cascade sur sa nuque. Harry, qui c'était rapproché, lui tendit l'objet de métal. Lorsque Nadrelan le prit, il en profita pour prendre sa main, ce qui eu pour but de faire tressaillir la jeune fille. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait pris sa main, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rougies par le froid de Nadrelan.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Dit-elle, le plus calmement possible, après l'avoir repoussé.

- Heu… Dé… désolé, Je.. Bégaya t'il, alors qu'il essayait de se dépêtrer de la situation.

- Bon, oublions ça…

- Non ! Cria, un peu trop fort, le survivant. C'est injuste, Malefoy à toujours tout ce qu'il veut, je ne sais pas comment il fait et ça me dégoûte !

- Tais toi je t'en pris Harry… chuchota la jeune fille, gênée.

- J'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec lui, et je trouve ton attitude bizarre. Tu n'es pas heureuse, ton sourire est forcé… Et ça me fait du mal de te voir ainsi, parce que…parce que…

Il arrêta là son discours et devint très rouge. Nadrelan ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir, elle était trop occupée à chercher un mensonge à lui dire à propos d'elle est de Malefoy.

- Harry, J'aime Drago et il m'aime. Soupira t'elle.

Elle se força à dire ce mot qui lui donna l'impression de lui brûler la gorge au troisième degrés.

- Il n'est pas le seul à t'aimer. Articula difficilement le jeune homme.

Harry se leva d'un bond et laissa Nadrelan en plan dans ce pub miteux et mal fréquenté. La jeune fille préféra rester un peu, avant de repartir vers Poudlard en évitant de croiser le trio de Gryffondor. La nuit était déjà tombée quand elle arriva au château. Exténuée par la sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en poussant un profond soupire de soulagement, il n'y avait personne dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et…

- SURPRISE !

Toutes les filles de son année étaient entassées là et affichaient un sourire gigantesque. Nadrelan se leva et demanda :

- Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire… on fête quoi ?

- Rien du tout, on voulait simplement te faire une petite surprise, on t'as acheté quelque chose ! S'écria Pansy.

Toutes les filles se mirent à glousser et Nadrelan sentit son vilain mal de tête revenir au grand galop. Pansy continua :

- On a vu dans tes affaires que tu manquais de quelque chose alors on a voulu te l'offrir.

Venant de Pansy, cette attention cachait quelque chose de pas très net. Milicent lui donna une boite rectangulaire entouré d'un ruban vert en soie sauvage.

- Heu… et bien, merci. Dit Nadrelan en prenant le paquet.

Elle dénoua le ruban, enleva le papier et sortit de la boite une nuisette en soie noire.

- Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas aller chez Drago avec une de tes vulgaires nuisettes en coton avec comme inscription « Foutez moi le camp je dors tranquille! » s'exclama Pansy.

La dure réalité la frappa comme si quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer une lame chauffée à blanc dans le ventre. Dans quelques heures elle serait avec le plus méprisable de tous les Serpentard : Drago Malefoy.


	10. Le diable au visage d'ange

**Note de l'auteur : ****Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une reviews ^_^ Demain c'est mon anniversaire... alors Joyeux Anniversaire moi-même ! (et puis promis juré, bientôt il y aura plus de Severus !) A bientôt !**

_**Chapitre 10**_

**Le diable au visage d'ange.**

Les filles avaient toutes insisté pour s'occuper de Nadrelan, au grand damne de cette dernière. Elles lui avaient préparé un bain au lait de coco. En voyant toutes ses condisciples s'affairer autour d'elle, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans le harem de Drago Malefoy. Elle passait de main en main, Milicent voulait la coiffer, Pansy s'occupait de son bain… Son mal de tête empirait à chaque fois que les « femelles » de son dortoir poussaient des petits cris aiguës d'enthousiasme.

Nadrelan était heureuse d'avoir pu se débarrasser de Pansy et des autres pour prendre son bain tranquille. Mais tout se termina quand elle dut sortir de la salle de bain. Pansy se jeta littéralement sur elle pour la traîner de force sur son lit afin de la coiffer. Lorsque la jeune fille fut fin prête, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour enfiler sa nuisette. Elle refusait de se maquiller, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Les filles qui n'étaient pas descendu dans la grande salle pour manger, poussèrent pour la millième fois de la soirée un cri suraigu.

- Tu es a-do-rable ! S'exclama Pansy en détachant chaque syllabes.

Sur ses mots toutes les filles battirent des mains en gloussant. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre ce mal de tête qui empirait à chaque secondes, Nadrelan tomba assise de fatigue et du stress de la journée. Milicent arriva près d'elle avec un bâton de rouge à lèvre couleur rouge sang. Elle la maquilla. Puis comme une sorte de rituelle, trois Serpentardes apportèrent une cape d'une matière proche de la soie. Pansy appela :

- Et bien, il est temps ! Allez Nadry, lève toi !

Écœurée, la jeune fille mit son capuchon sur la tête, ce dernier était si large qu'il couvrait son visage. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas que l'on s'aperçoive des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pansy ouvrit la marche pour l'amener dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Devant les appartements de Drago, Crabe et Goyle attendaient bien sagement que la jeune fille arrive. Nadrelan pansa qu'il était stupide d'avoir mis tant de « gardes » puisque la potion l'empêchait de s'échapper et même d'attenter à ses jours.

Devant la porte, la jeune fille respira un grand coup puis donna le mot de passe en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix. La porte s'ouvrit laissant la jeune fille entrer pour se refermer d'un coup sec derrière elle. Se sentant prise au piège malgré elle, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière. A cet instant plusieurs bougies s'allumèrent, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Les souliers de la Serpentard faisaient trop de bruit sur le parquet, elle les enleva, car la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est de se faire toute petite, presque invisible. La demoiselle avança et découvrit un lit en baldaquin dont les lourds rideaux verts étaient fermés. IL devait être certainement derrière en train de l'attendre, peut être guettait-il ses moindres gestes. Effrayée, elle recula et trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise, provoquant un léger bruit. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile pendant quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de respiration, hormis la sienne. D'un pas qui se voulait décidé elle se dirigea vers le lit et ouvrit à la volée les rideaux. Deux oreillers blanc étaient posés sur un édredon vert où un serpent était brodé en fils d'argent sur toute sa longueur. Nadrelan se laissa glisser sur le lit en se disant qu'elle était stupide d'être aussi impressionnable. Son mal de tête, qui était toujours présent, l'obligea à s'allonger. Dès que sa tête fut en contact avec l'oreiller, elle s'endormit profondément.

Cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve étrange. Dans ce songe, Severus Rogue se présentait à elle comme celui qu'elle aimait, puis arriva Drago Malefoy se présentant lui aussi comme l'homme de sa vie. Ne sachant qui choisir elle se mit à courir puis tomba dans un trou sans fin.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les lourds rideaux. Encore engourdit par le sommeil, elle resta allongée quelque temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas toute seule à respirer dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner, un poids sur son ventre la fit se raidir. Un bras, qui n'était pas le sien, entourait la taille de la jeune fille. Nadrelan se retourna doucement et se trouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier souriait dans son sommeil. La jeune fille s'aperçu à nouveau qu'il n'avait plus son sourire arrogant et si suffisant. En l'espace d'un instant, le monstre de Poudlard devenait l'ange immaculé de la nuit. Ne pouvant plus bouger de peur de le réveiller, elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la fatigue gagna son esprit.

Nadrelan ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait, mais un souffle chaud sur son visage l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, au dessus d'elle se trouvait le visage de Drago qui lui souriait.

- Dans chaque contes de fées, c'est bien connu, le prince réveille sa belle par un baiser non ?

Sur ses mots il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Continua t-il. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller hier soir, tu dormais tellement bien. Pour dire, tu n'as même pas bougé quand je t'ai porté pour te mettre sous les draps !

Ils se fixèrent intensément dans les yeux. Et comme pour répondre à la question muette que se posait la jeune fille :

- Non, je n'ai rien fait. Enfin tu ne me crois pas capable de…

- C'est bon épargne ta salive ! Coupa Nadrelan.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme.

- Et puis de toute façon, nous, les Malefoy, nous n'avons pas le droit de « consommer » avant le mariage, enfin c'est une coutume que toutes les familles influentes pratiquent. Déclara ce dernier.

- Quoi ?

- Voyons Nadrelan je croyais que tu avais plus de jugeote que cela, railla Drago. C'est simple pourtant, je veux que tu m'épouses !

- C'est pas croyable tu ne penses toujours qu'a toi ! T'es tu seulement posé la question si moi je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ? Je ne t'aime pas !

Drago s'approcha dangereusement de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Non, pas encore…

Puis il mordilla le lobe avant de partir en un rire démoniaque. L'ange de la nuit avait laissé sa place au démon.


	11. La princesse des Serpentards

**Note de l'auteur :** _Me revoilà, après une looongue absence... certe... (aaah vacances...!) M'enfin voici le dernier chapitre (non pas de ce second tome mais de ceux que j'avais écrit il y a maintenant 5 ans...) Pour la suite les chapitres seront tous écrits au fur et à mesure, des inédits pour moi-même en quelque sorte ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à Helenemalvezin pour ces reviews ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**La princesse des Serpentards**_

La période de Noël était arrivée amenant avec elle son épais manteau blanc. Depuis plusieurs semaines il y avait eu plusieurs changements dans les cachots des Serpentards. Tout a, bien évidemment, commencé par la déclaration officielle de leur mariage fait par Drago devant le contenu de la salle commune un samedi soir. Depuis ce jour, la vie de Nadrelan au sein de la communauté changea radicalement. Elle fut contrainte d'abandonner son statut de « traîtresse pestiférée », qui lui convenait très bien puisqu'elle était libre, au statut de « Princesse des Serpentards ». Elle remarqua les changements dès le dimanche matin : On lui laissait la meilleure place près du feu dans la salle commune, lorsqu'elle marchait on s'écartait ou encore, on lui offrait les meilleurs chocolats de Pré au lard.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances, les professeurs s'acharnaient sur les élèves en leur donnant chaque jours des contrôles de connaissances. Et puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Nadrelan c'était fait promouvoir au poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. En effet, Drago, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe, lui avait donné une place après avoir découvert la facilité à esquiver les obstacles qui surgissaient devant la jeune fille. Pendant un Week-end il l'avait entraîné et il c'était avéré qu'elle était douée.

Nadrelan ouvrit lentement les yeux, c'était un pâle mercredi de Décembre. Sa tête s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme de la respiration de Drago. Elle avait dormi pratiquement toute la nuit sur son torse. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour le jeune homme. Pourtant, en public, il l'insupportait réellement.

De sa main gauche, elle chercha celle de Drago. Elle glissa silencieusement sur les draps et trouva le bras du jeune homme. Puis, doucement, le caressa du bout des doigts jusqu'à rencontrer sa paume ouverte. Une respiration plus forte se fit entendre.

- Si tu crois que je ne sens rien…

Nadrelan sourit et embrassa le carré de peau qui était à la portée de ses lèvres. Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi ce soupir ? Tu n'es pas bien ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, enfin c'est étrange. Je me sens bien, même trop bien…

Drago bougea de façon à être placé au dessus de la jeune fille. Il commença à l'embrasser fiévreusement comme si c'était vital. Mais il s'arrêta.

- Excuse moi. Murmura t'il.

Nadrelan passa la main dans les cheveux blond du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime

Stoppé, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux pour savoir si elle ne mentait pas. C'était réel, il ne rêvait pas, elle venait tout juste de lui dire ces trois petits mots magiques qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Nadrelan, elle même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle regretta ses paroles.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça, le jour de mon anniversaire… S'exclama t'il.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ça mon cadeau ! Dit elle, gênée, tout en sortant du lit.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Ca se mange ?

- Fais attention, à force de fréquenter Crabe et Goyle tu vas finir par devenir comme eux !

Il ricana.

- Aucun risque ! Alors la réponse, que m'as tu offert ?

- Quelque chose… d'intéressant…

- Oh, je connais ce petit sourire taquin… Tu essaye de m'induire en erreur !

- C'est fort probable.

- Allez dit moi !

- Cherche pas tu ne sauras rien !

- Et sous la torture ?

- Surtout sous la torture !

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et courut dans toute la pièce pour rattraper la jeune fille. Après avoir contourné cinq ou six fois le bureau. Drago captura Nadrelan, la ramena sur le lit et la chatouilla jusqu'à temps qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

- Alors ?

- Tu peux toujours crever !

A ces mots, il recommença à la chatouiller. Tout à coup le clocher de l'école sonna la demi. Le couple se releva d'un bond commun. L'un comme l'autre se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Nadrelan descendirent dans la grande salle main dans la main. A peine arrivèrent-ils que des explosions de flammèches d'étincelles vertes retentirent dans la salle. Les Serpentards accueillirent le couple dans les règles de l'art. Une montagne de cadeaux, qui attendaient d'être ouverts, encombraient la place habituelle du jeune Malefoy. Celui ci arriva en saluant l'assemblée comme si ce n'était que de vulgaires sujets.

- Bonjour tout le monde , et bien je vois que j'ai de nombreux admirateurs…

Ses propos furent suivit par plusieurs gloussements, certainement ceux de Parkinson et de ses copines, aussi niaises les unes que les autres. Drago ouvrit ses cadeaux, tout le monde y avait mis le prix.

De la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue regardait la scène avec un dégoût profond. Drago Malefoy était aussi gâté que son père à la même époque. Ses yeux parcoururent la tablée et s'arrêtèrent sur Nadrelan. A cette vue, son cœur se crispa. Et lorsque Drago entoura de son bras la taille de la jeune fille, Severus serra les poings. Un flot de remords l'envahissait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir montrer des marques d'affections, de ne pas lui avoir crié son amour comme un adolescent. Maintenant, il renonçait à elle, il fallait la laisser vivre sa vie, puis elle partira sans doute et il ne la reverra jamais. Puisse ce jour arriver vite car il ne supportait plus de la voir chaque jours. Sa blessure était encore brûlante.

Severus n'étais pas le seul à regarder la scène non sans envie. Harry Potter se morfondait depuis la table des rouge et or. Il refusait de comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait. Après tout ce que Nadrelan avait dit sur Drago Malefoy pendant leurs veillées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors… Ce subit changement était louche, et Harry voulait comprendre ce mystère.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, tous les élèves se turent pour écouter ce que leur directeur avait à leur dire :

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire et je pense qu'elle vous plaira. Outre le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de bal de noël puisque nous en avons déjà organisé un au début de l'année, moi-même et les professeurs avons pensé que décongeler la moitié du lac de Poudlard et installer un soleil artificiel digne des tropiques ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Les paroles du directeur furent accueillies par les cris de joie des élèves. Le directeur continua son discours :

- Donc, vous aurez à votre disposition une plage artificielle de sable fin. Bien entendu, les professeurs vous surveillerons à tours de rôles. Ce petit paradis sera disponible dès le premier jours des vacances. Bien entendu, les adeptes du patin à glace auront l'autre moitié du lac pour eux. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très bonnes vacances !

La journée se passa rapidement, le soir venu, Drago entra dans sa chambre portant avec lui son lourd sac d'école. Il le balança dans un coin de la pièce et se jeta sur Nadrelan qui lisait tranquillement un livre sur le lit.

- Hey ! Espèce de malade mental !

Drago riait de bon cœur. Le jeune homme se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et avança comme l'aurait fait un félin redoutable. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille il se mit à imiter le rugissement d'un lion. Nadrelan éclata de rire et souffla entre deux éclats :

- Ok, ton cadeau est sous ton oreiller !

Drago se rua sur son coussin, le souleva et trouva en dessous…une enveloppe verte. Il regarda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil. Il la décacheta, l'enveloppe se mit alors à frémir pour enfin se libérer de la poigne de Drago. De l'enveloppe sortit une étincelle verte qui éclata pour former un long serpent vert scintillant. Puis une seconde étincelle, rouge cette fois, sortit de l'enveloppe pour exploser afin de former un cœur. Le serpent se dirigea vers le cœur pour s'y enrouler. Puis le serpent et le cœur se fondirent et éclatèrent pour laisser place à des lettres scintillantes. Les lettres prirent leur places pour former quelques phrases.

« Monsieur Drago Malefoy est prié d'assister à la soirée organisée en son honneur par Mademoiselle Nadrelan Orinlas.

Le samedi 22 décembre.

A 21H00, dans la cave de la tête de sanglier à Pré-au-lard. »

Drago n'en revenait pas, il se tourna vers Nadrelan qui le regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'approcha de sa fiancée et essaya de lui montrer dans son baiser toute la reconnaissance dont il était capable.


	12. L'anniversaire

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un tout nouveau cru, comme expliqué précédemment je n'avais pas écrit depuis des lustres et donc voici le premier chapitre qui m'a remis en selle, si je puis dire ! Ecrit il y a peu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Est-ce que vous trouvez que cela à changé ? est-ce mieux ? Dites le moi dans une review !

**Reponses aux reviews : **Merci à Nala501, Malicia-Snapy et Valandra-Snape pour avoir posté des reviews sur le précédent tome !

_Helenemalvezin : _Merci de suivre ma fiction ^_^ Severus se comporter en ado... ahah ça pourrait être amusant en effet ! Comme je pense que toute personne cache un peu son petit ado qui sommeille en lui... ça peut ressortir sous d'autres formes peut-être ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Malicia-Snapy : _Ahahah si Drago te met en rogne, c'est que j'ai reussi mon coup ! *fière* Enfin, no panic ! Plus que quelques chapitres et Drago - exit oubliette ! J'espère que ma nouvelle façon d'écrire te plaira, voici un nouveau chapitre avec encore du drago (désolée !) mais aussi beaucoup de Severus !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre célèbre JKR. Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est entièrement de ma création ! Il peut m'arriver d'inventer quelques sortilèges ou autres bidules magiques... mais en tout bien tout honneur ! Sinon, la chanson écrite en anglais dans ce chapitre n'est pas de moi mais du magnifique groupe _Leaves' Eyes_ dont le titre est _Lovelorn. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**L'anniversaire**_

Le 22 décembre ne dérogea pas à la règle du froid hivernal qui s'était installé depuis longtemps sur Poudlard. La nature était recouverte de son épais manteau de neige et les veilles pierres du château de leurs décorations de glace.

C'était le début des vacances et beaucoup d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, hormis les Serpentards qui étaient tous invités à la fête d'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy.

Peu avant le crépuscule, une jeune fille encapuchonnée passa par la grande grille de Poudlard, qui avait été ouverte pour l'occasion.

Bien certainement, elle avait dû demander l'accord du directeur de Poudlard avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore avait accepté mais en apposant quelques conditions. Tout d'abord la fête ne devait pas excéder deux heures du matin et les adolescents devraient être chaperonné et ce durant toute la soirée.

Les conditions aillant été installées, le directeur lui proposa les services de quelques elfes de maison de Poudlard. Cette aide fut la bienvenue.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la taverne la tête de sanglier de Pré-au-lard où on avait bien voulu lui louer les caves. Elle salua le gérant et se dirigea vers le fond du bistrot où se trouvait une petite porte en bois qui donnait directement sur un escalier de pierre. Elle descendit les marches en faisant bien attention aux aspérités naturelles de la pierre qui rendaient cette descente un peu hasardeuse, sa lourde cape trainant derrière elle.

La jeune fille arriva dans une grande salle voutée qui lui donnait un aspect médiéval très ancien. La première fois qu'elle avait découvert ces lieux, la poussière, la crasse et autres immondices recouvraient le sol et les murs. Elle avait dû travailler sur de nombreux sortilèges pour rendre à cette pièce sont aspect originel. Maintenant, de grandes tentures vertes et argentées avaient été installées afin de donner un peu de chaleur. Plusieurs tables de banquets étaient placées sur un côté de la pièce, plus tard, elles seraient recouvertes de mets succulents cuisinés par les elfes de maison.

Les invités prendraient place autour des tables rondes déjà dressées et prêtes à les accueillir. Un bouquet d'arums blancs et de lierre trônait au centre de chacune d'entre elles.

Au fond de la cave, une scène avait été installée pour qu'un groupe de musique sorcier puisse jouer toute la soirée. Elle les avaient fait venir de très loin, d'un certain pays nordique.

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort aux portes manteaux qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'il puisse eux même s'occuper du vestiaire. L'un d'eux arriva presque aussitôt près de Nadrelan, il se pencha dans un craquement de bois afin de lui ôter sa lourde cape noire dévoilant un bustier noir d'où s'échappait un flot de tissus vert brillant se coulant autour du corps de la jeune fille pour former une robe des plus harmonieuse. Une parfaite reine des Serpentards.

D'un mouvement de baguette elle enchanta le plafond, des centaines de bougies apparurent et s'allumèrent une par une. La pièce était maintenant très chaleureuse avec cette lumière tamisée.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, de toute évidence quelqu'un descendait. Ce ne pouvait pas être des invités, il était encore trop tôt, mais très certainement les musiciens.

Il l'a trouva penchée sur une table arrangeant la composition florale. Le flot de satin vert qui l'enveloppait parfaitement la rendait si majestueuse que son cœur manqua un battement. Ces cheveux étaient relevées en un chignon, quelques boucles structurées descendait le long de sa nuque.

Sentant que quelqu'un l'observait dans son dos, elle se retourna vivement, le sourire aux lèvres afin de l'accueillir.

- Welkommen ! Oh...! Professeur c'est vous ! Excusez-moi, je pensait que vous étiez un des musiciens.

- Non Miss, je ne suis pas un des brailleurs que vous avez invité. Je suis, à mon grand dam, votre chaperon pour ce soir.

- Très bien professeur Rogue, j'espère que vous passerez une très bonne soirée et... Oh Welkommen ! S'écria t'elle en allant vers les nouveaux venus qui firent leur apparition en bas des marches.

Elle approcha sa baguette de sa gorge et se mit à parler une langue que Severus chercha à comprendre. Ces sonorités de la langue lui rappela un vieil ami, Igor Karkaroff. Il reporta son attention sur son élève. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle se comportait comme une simple élève, rien de plus. Elle était poli, tout du moins, le style de politesse requise pour s'adresser à un ainé. Elle ne l'ignorait pas, elle faisait bien pire encore, il avait l'impression que Nadrelan avait tout oublié. Que croyait-il ? C'était une magnifique jeune fille en fleur et lui, lui n'était rien de plus qu'un misérable professeur de potion, ancien mangemort de surcroit, sale et répugnant.

La jeune fille fit visiter aux groupe la salle, les conduisit jusqu'à la scène où ils commencèrent à s'installer. Déjà, on entendait les premiers invités descendre les escaliers.

Quand le brouhaha des conversations résonnèrent dans la cave voutée, Drago fit son entrée où tous lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. La musique débuta, et les invités se pressèrent autour du buffet.

Le jeune homme blond se dirigea vers Nadrelan qui lui tendait la main, qu'il prit dans la sienne délicatement accompagnant ce geste par un baiser furtif sur la tempe auréolée de quelques boucles blondes.

- Alors, cette fête te plait ? Demanda t'elle un peu anxieuse.

- Rien ne me plait plus que toi. Susurra t'il à son oreille.

Severus fut contraint d'assister à ces réjouissance écœurantes, ô combien il aurait voulu y échapper. Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, hors, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Mais pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu dire non à ce vieux fou. Il vit des couples dansant au rythme de la musique, d'autres siroter dans un même verre à l'aide d'une paille, ou encore d'autre se peloter légèrement dans le coin des vestiaires. Il aurait voulu créer un incident, mettre le feu aux tentures, empoisonner le repas... Mais c'était ELLE qui avait organisé tout ça, jamais il n'aurait pu détruire ce qu'elle avait créer. Alors il resta debout accolé à une tenture à observer cet amas d'adolescents brailleurs et mal dégrossis.

Plus le temps passait, plus son cœur se remplissait de noirceur. Surtout lorsque son regard se dirigeait vers ELLE refusant d'écouter sa propre volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer sous cape. Il vit ce gosse de riche lui caresser la main tout en lui murmurant des paroles à l'oreille. Il l'a vit sourire pour lui, il intercepta également son regard plein de tendresse dont elle faisait preuve en le regardant autrefois, et qui, maintenant était destiné à l'AUTRE. Il réprima ses bouffées de haine et se servit une bière au beurre. Il eu un reniflement de mépris, pas d'alcool, décidément, cette fête n'avait vraiment aucun attrait.

Puis, le chanteur du groupe, qui connaissait le b.a. -ba de la langue anglaise demanda si Nadrelan pouvait monter sur scène. Drago interloqué, se tourna vers Nadrelan :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu verras, c'est une surprise pour ton anniversaire, honney. Elle s'exprima en ces termes tout en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Severus vit la jeune fille monter sur scène, se diriger vers le micro sorcier. En effet le sortilège d'amplification de voix convient parfaitement pour un discours de ministre mais absolument pas pour du chant. Certains dans la salle scandèrent « une chanson, une chanson ! » Elle se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voie et ils se turent.

- En l'honneur de ton anniversaire, je dédie cette chanson à mon amour, Drago Malefoy.

Les premières notes de musiques se firent entendre, une mélodie au piano accompagnée d'un instrument ressemblant à une guitare moldue mais qui comportait bien trop de cordes pour en être le cas. Tout de suite, les invités furent transportée dans une contrée lointaine féerique scintillante de beauté. La voie claire et légère de Nadrelan résonna dans toute la pièce.

_You are a wandering shining star  
You light up the sky, you take me so far (take me far)  
One crystal inside my lonely heart  
You light up my life, I embrace your light (you're my light)_

Severus resta comme subjugué, charmé littéralement. La noirceur qui s'emparait de son âme depuis le début de la soirée s'évapora, le laissant vide. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette jeune fille qui avait la voie la plus veloutée du monde. Il avait l'impression que cette voie caressait des parties encore jamais explorées de son âme.

_You're my healer  
I am lovelorn  
In the cool breeze I hear your sweet voice  
I'm your treasure  
I am forlorn  
In the rain I feel your warm tears_

Il eu alors la folle impression que ces mots ne s'adressaient qu'à lui. N'avaient de sens que pour lui. N'existaient que pour lui. Et le vide de son cœur se combla de joie pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Et toute son émotion retomba d'un seul coup, elle avait arrêté de chanter pour laisser le pianiste faire son solo. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, pensa t'il.

_Lovelorn you are gone, lovelorn  
Where is your home now  
Now you are gone, lovelorn_

Elle se remit à chanter de plus belle, il la regarda, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Un mouvement attira le regard de Severus sur le plateau de la scène. Il n'en cru, tout d'abord, pas ses yeux. Une plante était en train de pousser et s'enroulait autour du pied du micro. Une tige était en train de faire l'ascension vers le micro, ça et là quelques fleurs pourpres étaient en train d'éclore. Il vit la jeune fille ouvrir les yeux et découvrit avec non sans stupéfaction que ses pupilles étaient dilatées à tel point qu'on ne voyait plus une seule trace du blanc de l'œil, seulement son regard bleu profond. On avait l'impression qu'elle voyait autre chose que ce qui se trouvait dans cette salle, qu'elle était absente, partie dans un autre monde. Puis la musique s'arrêta et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

Elle descendit de scène sous les acclamation. A l'évidence personne n'avait remarqué le malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle. Quelques personnes la félicitèrent « Joli sort que tu as jeté aux fleurs ! ». Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers d'une marche rapide. Drago lui emboita le pas.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, avec ton regard ? Questionna t'il, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie étrange, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

La jeune fille disparut dans les escaliers suivit de près par Drago. Non loin de là, Severus, qui c'était fait complètement oublié par tous durant la soirée était tapi dans l'ombre et n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait de voir, mais se jura de tirer tout ça au clair avant la fin de l'année quitte à souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.


	13. Le lac enchanté

**Note de l'auteur : **En me levant ce matin je me suis rendue compte que cela faisait un mois que je n'avais strictement rien posté, ni répondu à aucune reviews ! Ca craint ! Donc désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre, autant le chapitre précédent j'ai pris mon pied à l'écrire autant celui là... les mots avaient beaucoup de mal à venir. Cela risque peut être de se sentir... Par contre, ne faites pas attention aux fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire correctement ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci à Tro0uble-Evanescence, GwenSnape, lillylabiche, Athana, malicia fox pour avoir posté des reviews sur le précédent tome ! J'espère que le tome II vous plaira tout autant !

_Helenmalvezin :_ Tu m'as fait un si joli compliment ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Tsunade85 :_ Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai omis volontairement l'explication sur le fait que Severus s'attache à Nadrelan très vite. J'ai juste précisé il y a de cela plusieurs chapitres, qu'elle lui rapellait une personne qu'il avait connu. Dans les prochains chapitres, ce serra la fin du mystère ! (enfin !)

_GwenSnape :_ Oups, désolée, j'ai posté un mois après ta demande...! Foutue rentrée ! En tout cas voici ENFIN la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre célèbre JKR. Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est entièrement de ma création ! Il peut m'arriver d'inventer quelques sortilèges ou autres bidules magiques... mais en tout bien tout honneur !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Le lac enchanté**

Quatre élèves encapuchonnés traversaient la grande cours de Poudlard en direction du lac. On ne pouvait voir leur visages tellement leur chaudes capes les recouvraient afin de se protéger du froid hivernal. Deux élèves ouvraient la marche tandis que les deux suivants portaient un gros sac qui semblait encombrant les faisant marcher en claudiquant.

La suite allait sortir de la cour lorsque devant eux déboula Harry, Ron et Hermione en habit moldus qui riaient en s'envoyant des boules de neige. Les trois amis avaient décidé de passer leurs derniers noël à Poudlard. En les apercevant, tout le monde se figea. Seul le hurlement du vent dans les couloirs du cloitre à colonnades se fit entendre. Harry, sortit de suite sa baguette et la pointa vers l'un des membres du groupe. Hermione fut plus rapide et apposa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui était crispée sur sa baguette. Sous sa capuche l'un des membres de la suite eu un rictus méprisant, il continua son chemin en snobant le trio de rouge et or. Drago Malefoy, car c'était bien le chef des Serpentards qui se promenait sous les colonnades avec sa troupe, les considérait comme de simples limaces gluantes dans son jardin d'éden, rien de plus.

Tandis que les deux autres encapuchonnés suivaient Drago Malefoy, une des personnes était restée en retrait. D'un geste elle souleva un pan de sa capuche pour se faire connaître du trio. Elle eu un faible sourire et disparu à son tour derrière les colonnes de la cour. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard Nadrelan ne leur avait pas adressé la parole. Car ce n'était plus digne d'une princesse des Serpentards. Les effets de la potion l'empêchaient d'être elle-même, la faisant se comporter comme Drago le souhaitait.

Le groupe des Serpentards arrivèrent au lac. Leurs professeurs avaient travaillé d'arrache pied pour leur offrir ce sort magnifique qui enchantait la moitié du lac. C'était merveilleux et surprenant, même pour des personnes pratiquant la magie depuis des années. Quelques élèves faisaient du patin à glace sur la rive droite du lac comme chaque années, tandis que la rive gauche était enfermée par un charme réchauffant le sol, l'eau et les alentours du lac afin de permettre aux élèves de s'y baigner. Un micro climat avait été installé pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves de Poudlard qui subissait le froid depuis quelques mois déjà. La végétation qui normalement devait être endormie à cette époque de l'année, avait poussé à une vitesse hallucinante. L'herbe et les bosquets avaient repoussé tout autour de la berge rendant l'accès difficile à certains endroits. Heureusement, les professeurs avaient crée une plage artificielle où déjà de nombreux élèves avaient pris place. Un ponton de bois était érigé pour rejoindre un tremplin d'où plongeait les étudiants. En voyant le monde, Drago eu un reniflement méprisant :

- Je ne vais tout de même pas me mélanger avec ces sang-de-bourbe et ces traitres à leur race ! Trouvons un autre endroit. Déclara t'il.

Ils firent le tour tout en trébuchant maintes fois à cause de la végétation ambiante. Nadrelan ne remarqua pas les ronces qui s'écartaient lorsqu'elle posait un pied à terre. Les branches des arbustes giflaient les visages des Serpentards qui avaient abaissés leurs capuches à cause de la chaleur du micro climat magique. Les branches s'inclinèrent lorsque la jeune fille passa. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit espace au calme et s'y installèrent.

Crabe et Goyle déposèrent les sacs et préparèrent l'endroit. Drago et Nadrelan hottèrent leur cape. Ils se retrouvèrent en maillot de bain sorcier près à profiter de l'eau. Drago avait mis son maillot de compétition de natation sorcier qui se déroulait à Poudlard durant les beaux jours. Il était composé d'un t-shirt à manches courtes et d'un short noir et vert, les insignes de Serpentard était brodées dessus. Le blondinet regarda sa fiancée de la tête au pied en soulevant un sourcil.

- Mon maillot peu paraitre étrange ici, en réalité c'est ce que l'on porte à Beauxbâtons. Expliqua t'elle avec un sourire d'excuse. En effet, les vêtements de bain de l'école française n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ceux de Poudlard. Féminin et raffiné, son maillot représentait l'élégance bien connu de son ancien établissement. C'était un une pièce de couleur blanc irisé où avait été cousu de nombreux pans d'organza recouvrant le corps de la jeune fille jusqu'aux genoux. La pudibonderie était de mise à Beauxbâton.

- Non, en fait, je trouve ça... fascinant ! Assura Drago tout en l'attirant à lui. A l'oreille il lui murmura : J'ai eu la chance d'enchainer le bel ange venu du jardin d'éden...

La bouche veloutée du jeune homme glissa dans le cou de la jeune fille en laissant un tracé humide, puis, il s'avança un peu plus afin de lui donner un baiser quand tout à coup il se recula vivement en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

- Foutue ronce ! S'écria-t'il. Elle m'a griffé la jambe ! Bordel, ça pique !

De rage, il donna plusieurs coups de talon dans le but de réduire en bouilli la plante qui l'avait offensé. Nadrelan regarda la scène en restant impassible.

- Bon, je vais plonger et nager un peu pour me détendre, n'oublie pas de me regarder ! Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

La jeune fille s'installa sur sa serviette qui avait été étendue par Crabe. Elle allongea la main en direction de la ronce complètement aplatit par l'excès de rage de Drago. Son attention revint sur le lac où le jeune homme grimpait sur le ponton de bois. Tout à coup, elle sentit une légère caresse au niveau de son poignet, la ronce était en train de s'enrouler autour, se coulant tel un serpent, sans l'égratigner. La plante était à nouveau vigoureuse, comme si elle n'était jamais passée sous les semelles du Serpentard. Elle se déroula du poignet de Nadrelan, une de ses feuilles caressa son index puis retourna à sa place dans les taillis qui bordaient le lac.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce nouveau phénomène, des cris de terreur en provenance de l'autre côté du lac se firent entendre. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et scruta la plage artificielle. Elle leva sa baguette jusqu'à ses yeux et lança un sort lui permettant de voir plus loin, plus précisément. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi, sur la plage, Harry Potter pointait sa baguette sur le tremplin où Drago Malefoy se tenait debout prêt à plonger. Dans la seconde qui suivit, un éclat de lumière aveugla la jeune fille qui dû annuler son sort de vision télescopique. De là où elle se trouvait, elle aperçut le résultat de ce sort. Les planches de bois du ponton et du tremplin se mirent à brinqueballer, si bien que Drago oscilla sur son perchoir.

Ni une ni deux, Nadrelan s'élança dans la direction du ponton, courant le plus vite qu'elle pu. Sa course fut un tant soit peu ralentit par le sable, elle passa devant Hermione et Ron qui empêchaient Harry de jeter d'autres sortilèges. Sans réfléchir, elle arriva sur le ponton de bois où elle fut contrainte d'arrêter sa course. Le ponton sur pilotis tanguait de gauche à droite et les lattes se soulevaient tels un piano désaccordé jouant une mélodie digne du diable. A chaque pas posé sur le bois, la latte tressautait rendant la progression vers le tremplin très difficile.

La jeune fille se concentra afin de cherche son équilibre et d'avancer millimètre par millimètre. Des cris suraiguës retentirent sur la plage, qu'elle devina provenir de Pansy Parkinson. Elle leva automatiquement les yeux vers le tremplin où Drago avait glissé, les pieds dans le vide, il essayait désespérément de se retenir au plancher de bois. Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le tremplin et Drago chuta sur plusieurs mètres, ses bras sondant l'air afin de trouver quelque chose pour s'y agripper.

De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Nadrelan pu entendre le bruit mat et humide de l'atterrissage à plat de Drago dans l'eau du lac, tel une monumentale gifle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller à sa rescousse, son pied se posa sur une latte peu coopérative qui l'expédia dans les airs. Elle traversa le micro climat et se retrouva en pleins cœur de l'hiver. Vu d'en haut, Poudlard ressemblait à un jouet pour enfant que l'on aurait pu aisément prendre dans ses bras et déplacer sur une autre colline. En l'espace d'un battement de cœur elle resta en suspend dans les airs pour chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle avait déjà entendu parler, par des enfants nés moldus, des montagnes russes dans les parcs d'attractions, elle pensa alors à cet instant critique si l'effet était le même.

Severus Rogue arriva en courant au lac tout en maudissant la petitesse du professeur Flitwick qui avait mis un temps fou pour revenir du lac afin de permuter avec un autre professeur son tour de garde. Il avait entendu les cris quand il était dans le cloitre. Et il traita Dumbledore de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible pour empêcher le transplanage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard par un champ de force.

Il arriva au bord du lac au moment où Nadrelan y entra la tête la première. Petite comète engloutie par les eaux noires du lac. Il resta là, interdit, suspendu aux battements de son cœur en espérant voir la tête blonde ressortir. Un léger clapotis vint se briser sur sa chaussure de cuir noire, provoqué par la chute de la jeune fille. Le lac redevint aussi lisse qu'à son accoutumé, rien ne vint troubler son calme repos.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Nadrelan regarda les minces rayons de soleil qui transperçaient la surface du lac. Elle se laissa couler sans luter. Les bras écartés, elle ferma les yeux. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait sentit la douceur des algues d'eau douce lui caresser les mains et le dos afin de lui préparer un lit bien douillet pour son repos éternel.


	14. L'orage verdoyant

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Voici la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (je le vois dans mes statistiques) mais s'il vous plait LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS ! ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive beaucoup pour écrire PLUS VITE la suite ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Halloween ! Bisous à tous ! Ps : je n'ai encore pas le temps de me relire, alors désolée pour les fautes !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Helenemalvezin : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite (même si ça finit encore en queue de poisson...) J'espère que cela te plaira ! Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tes deux derniers chapitres (j'suis une peu débordée en ce moment... je vais y remedier cette semaine !)

_Elyon : _Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! (esclavagiste va !)

_GwenSnaoe__ : _J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (parce que franchement je n'ai pas envie de reçevoir des lutins dans ma boite aux lettres un matin !) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien rire !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre célèbre JKR. Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est entièrement de ma création ! Il peut m'arriver d'inventer quelques sortilèges ou autres bidules magiques... mais en tout bien tout honneur !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**L'orage verdoyant**

Tous les professeurs qui avaient rejoins le lac, regardèrent l'étendue d'eau, impuissants. Drago Malefoy arriva épuisé sur la plage artificielle essoufflé et toussant de l'eau à chaque reprise de respiration. Le professeur MacGonagall se précipita pour relever le Serpentard transi de froid, ce dernier se laissa faire, malgré sa répugnance des Gryffondors. Elle l'installa quelques mètres plus loin où elle lui lança un sortilège de séchage et de réchauffement.

Au même instant Dumbledore dépassa le professeur de métamorphose, le visage grave . En ce milieu d'après-midi, il avait vu débarqué en trombe dans son bureau Harry Potter complètement chamboulé, Hermione Granger qui essayait de le calmer et Ronald Weasley qui ne cessait de répéter « ce n'est pas de ça faute, ce n'est pas de ça faute !». C'est Hermione qui lui expliqua l'accident. Elle lui avoua que Drago Malefoy avait nargué encore une fois Harry Potter avant de monter sur le tremplin. Que ce dernier était à bout depuis quelques jours et que cette moquerie fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Qu'il avait lancé un sortilège sur le tremplin pour faire tomber Malefoy mais Nadrelan est arrivée pour essayer de le sauver et avait volé dans les airs pour enfin terminer sa chute au fond du lac. Dumbledore c'était levé d'un bon en ordonnant au trio de rester dans son bureau jusqu'à son retour.

Dans une même seconde plusieurs choses se produisirent. Tout d'abord, l'idée d'utiliser le sortilège de tête en bulle fit son chemin dans le cerveau du maître des cachots, quand à Dumbledore, il voulut séparer les eaux en deux bien que cela comportait d'énormes risques pour les habitants du lac. Avant même que chacun ne lève sa baguette, au milieu du lac non gelé, quelque chose bougea sans que l'on puisse définir sa nature. Était-ce humain, végétal, surnaturel, magique ? Les professeurs et les élèves présents scrutèrent l'endroit où avait été aperçu le phénomène. Quelques vaguelettes vinrent s'écraser sur la rive du lac, puis, elles devinrent plus nombreuses et rapprochées. L'eau commença à s'agiter nerveusement en ondes se répercutant depuis un espèce d'épicentre situé au milieu du lac. Le sol se mit à trembler et cela ne fut en aucun cas dû au sortilège lancé par Harry Potter quelques temps plus tôt, il avait été arrêté par Minerva MacGonagall.

Des failles de quelques centimètres s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des personnes présentes, des longues racines en sortirent et se mirent à gifler les élèves, les attraper par les chevilles et les faire valser. Les professeurs sortirent tous leur baguettes pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas déjà fait et ripostaient en lançant des stupefix et autres sortilèges cuisants. Mais les racines étaient trop nombreuses et bientôt elles furent rejointes par les ronces et les algues et autres plantes aquatiques qui sortaient de l'eau tel de grosses tentacules agrippant tout sur son passage. Certains élèves furent trainé par les plantes dans l'eau du lac mais heureusement un professeur était toujours là pour le sauver. Quand à ceux qui se trouvaient proche de la rive, les roseaux les frappaient et les giflaient les obligeant à se protéger.

Severus Rogue fut surpris de devoir se battre contre des plantes. Il entendit vaguement le professeur Chourave, qui combattait à ses côtés, se lamenter de devoir bruler cette précieuse végétation à chaque fois qu'un de ses sorts touchait une graminée. Il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne servait à rien de couper les tiges car elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses encore. Mais la situation, les ayant pris au dépourvus, les obligeaient souvent à détruire ces végétaux de cette façon. A sa droite Miss Parkinson qui tentait de s'échapper fut attrapé comme une vulgaire poupée par une ronce qui s'étaient enroulée autour de sa cheville, elle hurlait de toutes ses forces pour qu'une personne lui vienne en aide la tête en bas. Il vit la plante pousser à une vitesse fulgurante et dans un hélant puissant s'abattre contre le sol. Il eu juste le temps de formuler un sortilège de protection pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse écraser face contre terre.

A force de bruler les racines, ronce et autres végétaux, un fumée acre et noirâtre envahit la scène du combat, piquant les yeux des professeurs et élèves et les faisant tousser.

Au loin une lueur scintillante capta leur attention au travers de l'épaisse fumée. Quelque chose approchait. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu laissant apparaître Nadrelan. Ou plutôt la vélane, en effet, sa peau scintillait comme un clair de lune et ses cheveux d'or blanc voletaient derrière elle. Elle avançait vers les professeurs, marchant sur l'eau sans aucune difficulté, entourée par les plantes aquatiques qui se mouvaient autour d'elle tels des serpents afin de la protéger des agressions extérieures.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de la rive, Severus pu apercevoir que la jeune fille avait à nouveau le bleu de ses iris qui occultait tout l'œil. Son élève était absente, comme si la créature avait pris le dessus en annexant sa conscience.

Le directeur de Poudlard, observa la créature qu'était devenu sa nièce. Au cours de sa longue existence il avait pu étudier les vélanes d'assez près, pourvu qu'on est bu au préalable un bon filtre pour contrer leur pouvoir de séduction. Hors, la jeune fille ne déployait aucun charme pour attirer la gente masculine dans ses filets. Il n'avait jamais constaté ce genre de comportement auparavant. Quelque chose différait sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ne sembla plus les attaquer cependant, les tiges verdoyantes des plantes aquatiques s'approchaient d'eux comme pour les sonder. Il comprit vite qu'elle était en train de les jauger pour savoir si c'était des amis ou des ennemis.

- Ne faites rien qui pourrait l'effrayer ou la mettre en colère ! Abaissez vos baguettes ! Cria le directeur de Poudlard à l'attention de l'attroupement.

Severus Rogue regardait intensément la vélane, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu auparavant déployer un tel pouvoir. Elle regardait tour à tour chaque personnes de ses yeux rempli d'un bleu obscure surnaturel. La bataille semblait se calmer. Peut-être que la vélane était épuisée et que tout allait se stopper d'un coup de la même façon qu'une certaine nuit froide d'hiver de l'année précédente.

Tout à coup, les yeux de la vélane se braquèrent sur Drago Malefoy. Elle poussa un hurlement strident qui obligea toutes les personnes présente à se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd. Dumbledore sentit à cet instant que la bataille allait recommencer de plus belle. Un feu bleu acier entoura la vélane et sa peau se couvrit d'écailles argentées. Elle lança l'offensive droit sur Drago. Toutes les algues et plantes aquatiques qui l'entouraient pour la protéger s'élancèrent en direction du Serpentard. Severus fit barrage en stupéfixant plusieurs tiges et ramures mais elles étaient vraiment trop nombreuses.

Tel le saule cogneur, des ronces gigantesques s'abattaient sur Drago en essayant de l'embrocher sur leurs épines volumineuses. Le jeune homme pleurnichait et criait pour qu'un professeur vienne le sauver entre deux roulades afin de sauver sa vie. Une racine s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le suspendit dans les airs comme un vulgaire sujet du sapin de Noël. Il gesticula afin de se substituer à l'étreinte du végétal et vit avec horreur qu'une ronce, qui n'avait pas abandonné la partie, arrivait droit sur lui. Il allait se faire frapper comme un cognard par le batteur dans un match de Quidditch. Il protégea la figure de ses mains.

- Immobilus ! Rogue venait de jeter un sort d'immobilisation juste à temps, stupéfait que la jeune fille s'acharne sur lui, après tout n'étaient-ils pas fiancés ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupéfaction que l'épine se trouvait à moins de 5 cm de son visage. Il se recula d'un bon geignant comme une fillette.

Severus leva un sourcil, Drago était son élève et futur mangemort, malgré cela, il le trouvait couard et lâche. D'un mouvement de baguette il coupa net la racine. La loi de la gravité étant, Drago s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, puis rampa à terre afin de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Les autres professeurs lançaient sorts sur sorts, mais ils était trop peu nombreux et commençaient à fatiguer devant l'assaut incessant de la végétation.

Un éclair rouge vif monta haut dans le ciel. Tout ce figea en l'espace de quelques secondes. Albus Dumbledore tourna la tête et vit arriver en courant quelques aurors bien connus, Savage, Fiertalon et Williamson, suivit de près par quelques employés du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Arrivés au niveau de Dumbledore, Williamson salua le directeur.

- Apparemment les nouvelles vont vite,s'étonna le directeur, cependant, je ne suis pas contre une aide supplémentaire. Comme vous pouvez le constater nous sommes un peu débordés par la situation !

- C'est Everard qui a donné l'alerte au Ministère. Fudge nous a tout de suite envoyés afin de régler au plus vite ce problème.

- Délicat de sa part, ironisa Dumbledore. De toute évidence, nous sommes assez nombreux pour pouvoir lutter contre elle, jusqu'à l'épuisement total de ma nièce.

- Monsieur le directeur, soupira Williamson, nous savons bien, vous et moi, qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à votre nièce, mais, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de combiner nos pouvoirs !

- NON ! S'écria vivement le vieil homme, ça pourrait la tuer, je refuse de courir le risque !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! J'ai ordre du Ministre lui même de procéder de cette façon, avec ou sans vous !

Sur ces mots, l'auror s'élança vers le rivage suivit des autres membres de la délégation. D'un commun accord, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers la vélane et lancèrent le sortilège.

Severus, qui venait de gagner une bataille contre une racine, se tourna vers la scène qui était en train de se dérouler près du lac, un large faisceau de lumière orangé frappa directement la vélane. Accroché à ses battements de cœur, le professeur de potion ne pu croire à ce qui venait de se produire. C'était de la folie d'avoir lancé un sort aussi puissant.

Tout resta en suspend une fraction de seconde, les plantes s'étalèrent sur le sol tout en brunissant, les magnifiques yeux de la créature se révulsèrent et elle sombra proche du rivage.


	15. Confessions

**Note de l'auteur : **Huhuhu... ça fait siiii longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici... pardon, pardon, pardon ! Donc voici _enfin_ la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! En espérant que vous me suivez toujours... ^_^ Sinon, la fin est donc très très proche pour ce tome et la suite est en préparation ! Enjoy !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre célèbre JKR. Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est entièrement de ma création ! Il peut m'arriver d'inventer quelques sortilèges ou autres bidules magiques... mais en tout bien tout honneur !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Confessions**

L'agitation qui avait remué tout le château avait cessé depuis plusieurs heures. Minuit était passé et nombre d'élèves avaient rejoint leur dortoir afin de consommer un repos bien mérité.

Seul, Drago Malefoy, faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée attendant le rendez-vous fixé avec son père. Plus tôt, dans la soirée, il lui avait envoyé un hibou en lui expliquant les derniers faits de la journée.

Les braises commencèrent à crépiter, Drago se précipita devant le feu, ruisselant d'appréhension. Le visage de Lucius Malefoy apparut au travers des braises rougeoyantes, les yeux brillant de colère amplifié par la luminosité du feu.

- J'ai reçu ton message, fils. Commença Malefoy senior dans un grondement qui annonçait rien de bon.

Drago perçu la voix vibrante de colère de son père et sût que, cette fois-ci, il y laisserait des plumes. Lucius enchaîna de plus belle :

- Quelle bêtise as-tu encore fait ? Crois tu que notre fortune ne sert qu'à te sortir de tes mauvais pas ?

- No... Non... Bien sûr que non, père... Bafouilla l'étudiant.

Lorsque tu es venu me voir, cet été, pour t'aider à former ton plan afin de séduire cette jeune fille, de l'épouser et par cela, perpétuer la lignée du sang noble des Malefoy, j'étais enchanté. Nous nous sommes dit, avec ta mère, que tu prenais, enfin, à cœur ton titre et ton rang. Je pensais alors que tu avais été assez intelligent pour entrevoir toutes les possibilités que cette potion pouvait causer, que tu avais calculé, en futur mangemort et tacticien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les causes et effets... Je suis tellement déçu ! Lâcha Lucius d'un ton méprisant.

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, bredouilla Drago, je ne savais pas qu'elle se transformerai et que la potion pouvait avoir sur elle des effets indésirables...

- Tes excuses ne sont pas de mise ! Maintenant, il est préférable que tu ne finisses pas ton année à Poudlard. Je vais me débrouiller pour que tu sortes du château en toute discrétion tôt ce matin. Je n'ai pas envie que ma calamiteuse progéniture ne soit la risée de tous. Je te recontacterai par ce même dispositif. Tiens toi prêt et ne me déçoit pas plus que je ne le suis déjà !

Sur ces mots le visage de Lucius Malefoy s'évanouit, laissant son fils tremblant et transpirant à grosses goutes.

Le soleil d'hiver se levait sur Poudlard. Une aube brumeuse entourait le lac et le château, rendant le paysage tellement mélancolique. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie observait le soleil se lever peu à peu et réchauffer la terre gelée. Les petites stalactites formées par le froid et la neige sur le linteau de la fenêtre commençaient à fondre formant de petites goutes venant s'écraser sur l'appui. Dumbledore suivait une à une la chute du goute à goute, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les évènements de la veille l'avait marqué. Le corps de sa nièce avait été repêché très vite. Elle était inconsciente et pourtant la magie de la vélane ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté. Après l'avoir emmené au château, Mrs Pomfresh, avoua au directeur qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. En effet, c'était la propre magie de sa nièce qui pouvait lui apporter son salut. Le mieux à faire avait été de la placer en lieux sûr, caché des regards et attendre.

Attendre... Dumbledore avait attendu toute la nuit. Accompagné de Severus au début, mais ce dernier, trop nerveux, avait décidé de confectionner une potion qui empêcherait les hommes de tomber sous l'emprise de la vélane lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Enfin, si elle se réveille un jour... Le directeur voulu effacer ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Elle devait se réveiller. Il avait trop de fois vécu la perte d'un être cher. Sa mère, son père, Ariana, sa sœur. Et puis il y a eu la terrible tragédie.

La famille Dumbledore comportait trois frères. L'ainé, Albus, le cadet, Abelforth et le benjamin, Mixenas. Suite à la mort d'Ariana, son frère Mixenas décida de partir définitivement et de rompre tout lien avec la famille Dumbledore. Il changea de nom, de pays, d'idéologie... Tout ce qui appartenait à son passé avait été effacé. Albus n'en entendit plus jamais parler jusqu'au moment où des partisans du Lord Noir attentèrent à leurs jours. Il apprit alors que son frère avait fondé un royaume sorcier suivant les mêmes idéologies que lui, vivre en paix avec la nature loin des moldus, qu'il était marié et avait une petite fille. Ils vivaient en paix jusqu'au jour où les mangemorts insufflèrent la haine dans sa citadelle en retournant les habitants du royaume contre leur Roi. Des massacres et mises à sac de la ville c'était ensuivi, ne laissant aucun survivant.

Aucun survivant, hormis Nadrelan et sa grand-mère maternelle qui avait fui en France.

Non, moins de deux ans après l'avoir retrouvé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre à nouveau. Sa famille s'était volatilisé en poussière, il se devait de garder auprès de lui les derniers fragments.

Nadrelan ne pouvait pas mourir, après tout, elle avait hérité du sang de vélane de sa mère, de sa grand mère et de toute la lignée qui les avait précédées. Nadrelan était une vélane... Une vélane.

- Oui, mais bien sûr ! S'écria le vieil homme, en se retenant de se gifler le front tellement l'évidence était frappante.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il se rua, aussi vite que son grand âge lui permettait, sur sa bibliothèque personnelle. D'une rangée, cachée par un rideau, il sortit un vieux grimoire dont la couverture était usée laissant dépasser des feuillets jaunis, qui, au moindre coup de vent menaçaient de s'échapper. Il le feuilleta à la hâte et arracha, peu scrupuleusement, à la couverture deux feuilles barbouillée d'une écriture étrangère. Il lut rapidement, arborant un sourire triomphant.

L'espoir était à nouveau permis.

Severus avait passé la nuit dans son bureau avec une seule image qui hantait son esprit. Le corps de Nadrelan, froid et livide, étendu sur une couche de fortune enfermée derrière des barreaux du cachot afin qu'elle ne s'échappe. Il n'avait pas pu la veiller aux côtés de Dumbledore, la voir ainsi était bien trop difficile. Il avait prétexté au directeur une ou deux potions à préparer pour pouvoir contrer les pouvoirs charmeurs de la vélane si elle se réveillait.

Si elle se réveillait...seulement si...

Les potions étaient prêtes, il les avaient mises dans des fioles. L'une d'entre elles était entre ses longs doigts fins, observant la couleur rosée du liquide, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand tout à coup, Dumbledore entra en trombe dans son bureau, tenant à la main des parchemins.

- Severus ! J'ai trouvé la solution à nos problèmes. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour éclaircir un point ! Déclara ce dernier.

Severus le regarda interloqué. Qu'avait donc trouvé ce vieux fou qui pourrait sauver la situation ?

- Comme vous le savez Nadrelan est une vélane. Hors, nous avons déjà remarqué, vous et moi, que ses pouvoirs étaient légèrement différent en comparaison des spécimens que nous avons déjà étudié. Ce matin, en réfléchissant, je me suis souvenu d'un vieux grimoire rédigé par une de mes connaissances, qui traite sur le peuple des vélanes. Et j'ai trouvé ceci.

Il tendit les deux parchemins au professeur des Potions. Celui-ci le balaya du regard et soupira :

- Albus, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce qui est inscrit.

- C'est une langue ancienne, parlée par les vélanes elles-mêmes. Cet ouvrage a été écrit par une femme de leur race afin de mieux faire connaître et comprendre leur univers. Hors, le ministère l'a censuré. D'après le ministre, les vélanes ne sont pas des êtres humains et donc, n'ont aucun droit. Pour en venir au fait, l'un des chapitres de ce livre traite sur une forme de vélane hybride, si j'ose dire. Lors des temps obscures et de guerres, il y a un rite, une espèce de coutume de cette population, qui transforme les vélane en une espèce de vélane guerrière.

- Que me chantez vous là, Albus ! Sauf votre respect, tout ceci est totalement illogique ! S'emporta Severus.

- Laissez moi finir ! Sermonna t-il. Pour qu'une vélane obtienne le statut de guerrière il faut qu'elle ingurgite une plante spéciale et très rare : l'asphodelus arrondeaui. Communément appelé le bâton blanc d'Arrondeau. Après avoir avalé cette plante préparée en mixture, les vélanes ont des hallucinations, elles tombent malade, restent prostrés pendant des jours et deviennent à vie des vélanes guerrières afin de défendre leur peuple et pays.

- Mais je n'ai pas ce genre de plante dans mes réserves. Elle coute extrêmement chère et n'est pas à la portée d'une jeune élève. C'est une plante cousine de l'asphodèle.

- Severus, j'ai besoin de savoir si cette plante n'entre pas comme composante d'une autre potion. Vous devez bien le savoir non ? Implora le directeur.

- Je suis désolé, Albus, mais de but en blanc, je ne vois aucune potion connue qui utiliserait cet ingrédient. Tout du moins en magie blanche... En ce qui concerne la magie noire c'est autre chose, il y a bien une très vieille potion à ma connaissance qui, il me semble, utilise ce style d'ingrédient. Elle était utilisée sous la torture au Moyen-âge, afin de contrôler des personnes pour l'espionnage entre autre. Puis, cette potion a été abandonnée avec l'innovation du sortilège impardonnable de l'imperium.

L'évidence le traversa d'un coup. Oui, cette plante était utilisée en potion de magie noire. Obligeant les hommes et les femmes à se soumettre à la volonté de son créateur, servant plusieurs dessins, la vengeance, la cupidité, le désir. Et qui, à Poudlard, avait eu l'audace d'utiliser cette potion sur une personne pour l'obliger à l'aimer ? Qui avait fait en sorte de changer radicalement le caractère de la jeune fille ? La réponse était toute trouvée : Drago Malefoy.

Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs cherchèrent dans tout le château le jeune homme. Mais il restait introuvable. Le directeur pris alors la décision d'informer le ministère afin d'avoir un avis de recherche sur sa tête. S'il était retrouvé, il serait jugé et Azkaban lui tendrait les bras.

Le soleil sombrait dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Les cachots commençaient à s'assombrir petit à petit. Seul la vélane, dans sa cellule, émettait une faible lumière, comme si elle était éclairée de l'intérieur. Severus, assis devant la geôle, se morfondait. Lui, le grand maître des potions, n'avaient pas su deviner le sort dont avait été victime la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas su déceler les effets de cette potions, trop aveuglé par sa jalousie et ses remords. Il s'était laissé gouverné et envahir par ces sentiments. Alors, il se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus. Après toutes ses années de services au seins des mangemorts, il s'était forgé une carapace. Carapace qui avait volé en éclat au contact de la jeune fille. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans le bureau directorial, il avait su, au premier regard, à quelle race elle appartenait. Et, à ce moment, un sentiment fort de protection, enfoui il y a bien des années, a refait surface. Nadrelan lui rappelait une autre vélane qu'il avait bien connu pendant sa jeunesse aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il venait à peine de finir ses études de potions, sortit premier de sa promotion, lorsqu'il rejoignit les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce dernier ne lui donnait pas encore des missions très importantes. Il était chargé de soigner les blessés, enfin, ceux qui en valait la peine, et de préparer des potions de torture. Quelques temps plus tard il fut chargé de veiller sur une nouvelle acquisition du Maître. Une vélane, fraichement arrivée d'un pays scandinave. Le Maître en raffolait car les vélanes avaient un fort pouvoir d'auto guérison, ce qui en faisait des cobayes de torture très résistants. Au départ, la vélane se régénérait toute seule à une vitesse fulgurante, ce qui encouragea le Maître à expérimenter de nouveaux sorts plus cuisants et cruels les uns que les autres. Au bout de quelques mois, la vélane mit plus de temps à se soigner, Severus dut intervenir.

Il se souvint de sa première visite dans son cachot humide. Il avait eu du mal à ouvrir la porte, les bras chargés de fioles et autres nécessaires d'infirmerie. Ces pieds entrèrent en contact avec de l'herbe tendre. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, la cellule entière était recouverte de fleurs, de ramures verdoyantes et apaisantes. Un jardin d'Eden dans ce monde de guerre et de désolation. La vélane était assise dignement sur un petit banc de fortune au fond de la pièce, elle le regardait sans peur ni craintes. Sans qu'aucun mots ne soit prononcé, il s'approcha d'elle et commença à s'accomplir de sa tâche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il commis l'erreur de jeunesse de lever les yeux et de tomber nez à nez avec ceux de la vélane. Il avait pris la précaution de boire une potion pour contrer les effets de séduction, mais il fut comme frappé en plein cœur par ce regard emplit de bonté. C'était comme si elle l'avait sondé. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté en lui, juste du désespoir. Ce regard, si bon et doux qu'elle lui jeta alors, scellèrent leur amitié.

Il la soigna pendant un an. La vélane s'éteignit sous la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce fut une fois de trop. Quelques temps avant sa mort, pendant qu'il la soignait pour la toute dernière fois, elle lui parla de sa voix cristalline. De toute sa vie il n'oublia jamais ses mots :

- Toi seul est maître de ta destinée. Si ta vie te semble trop obscure et que tu n'en puisses plus, laisse entrer un peu de lumière. Le reste viendra tout seul.

Les derniers jours, les fleurs de sa cellule se flétrissaient et les feuilles roussis tombaient une à une.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Dumbledore le regardait, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Severus, j'ai contacté ma connaissance dans la monde des vélanes. Dans les prochains jours, elle viendra au château chercher Nadrelan et l'emmener au loin pour sa sécurité. Là bas elle pourra apprendre à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Il regarda la jeune fille toujours allongée dans sa cage dorée. Elle allait le quitter pour de bon et arracher, par son départ, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre apparut à ces pensées. Il fallait qu'il se résonne. Dumbledore avait raison, elle devait partir, pour sa sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sûrement dû être mis au courant, qu'une vélane toute fraiche était cachée à Poudlard. MacNair, qui travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, s'était, très certainement, empresser de tout raconter à son Maître bien aimé. Il sourit intérieurement, la séance de torture qu'il allait bien évidemment avoir, pour le motif de ne pas lui apporter la vélane sur un plateau d'argent, réduirait à néant la sensation au creux de son ventre qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Ces yeux balayèrent le sol devant lui pour remonter sur la porte en fer forgé retenant prisonnier le petit oiseau si précieux. La tige d'une fleur s'était enroulée autour de la ferronnerie, où à l'extrémité, s'épanouissait une magnifique fleur pourpre.

Nadrelan allait vivre.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre chers lecteurs ? Une chtite review pour l'écrivain occasionnel ?**

**A bientôt !**


	16. Le patronus ailé

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici enfin la suite et fin de ce deuxième tome ! Le troisième viendra bientôt, il est déjà en préparation ! Vérifiez mes publications pour ne pas le louper ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs (oui, oui, je vous vois dans mes statistiques !) même si j'ai eu peu de reviews, je peux voir que mon histoire est suivie !

**Réponse aux reviews**** : **

**Elyon :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir... enfin une... snif. Voici enfin la suite !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre célèbre JKR. Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est entièrement de ma création ! Il peut m'arriver d'inventer quelques sortilèges ou autres bidules magiques... mais en tout bien tout honneur !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Le patronus ailé**

Severus tapotait nerveusement la pointe de sa plume sur la surface nervuré de son bureau. Il avait cours avec des premières années et ces petits bébés tout droit sortis des jupes de leurs mères étaient incapables de fabriquer une potion correcte pour soigner les furoncles. D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître le liquide devenu boueux d'une petite fille qui rougit de honte instantanément. Il s'apprêta a faire de même pour un jeune garçon, dont la potion commençait à tressauter, quand Dumbledore fit irruption dans sa salle de classe. Et sans préambule il annonça :

- Elle est arrivée !

Severus compris tout de suite à qui, ce vieux fou, faisait allusion. La fameuse « experte en vélane » était enfin là. Il était temps car il ne supportait plus d'écouter les horreurs que le Seigneur prévoyait de commettre dès que Nadrelan serait en sa possession. La jeune fille allait enfin se sauver, partir loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et loin de lui. Son Maître allait très certainement, entrer dans une colère folle en apprenant par sa bouche que la vélane lui avait échappé. Il disparaitrait, alors, pendant quelques jours, subissant moult tortures et reviendrait aux portes de l'inconscience au château où Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'occuperont de lui comme à l'accoutumée. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Oui, elle devait partir... pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il congédia sans plus de cérémonie sa classe et suivit le directeur de Poudlard, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans les souterrains des cachots. Devant la grille qui retenait la vélane captive, déjà bien recouverte par la végétation qu'elle avait fait pousser, se trouvait une femme relativement petite. A vue d'œil, on ne lui donnait pas plus de quarante ans, elle se tenait droite et repoussait souvent une mèche de cheveux blanc derrière son oreille, certainement un tic de concentration car elle observait attentivement Nadrelan et n'avait pas entendu le directeur et le maitre des potions arriver. Lorsque Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer, elle sursauta en portant la main à sa poitrine. De près, elle semblait finalement un peu plus âgée, non pas trahie par son apparence physique mais par ses yeux, comme si elle avait bien trop vécu et vu de choses sur cette terre. Parfois, certaines personnes centenaires ont ce genre de regard.

- Severus, je te présente Physiolla Rukkia. Elle a fait le déplacement depuis les contrées nordiques jusqu'ici. Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter quelques instants Mademoiselle Rukkia.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai pu observer votre élève. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste sous l'influence de son côté vélane car elle ne sait pas encore se contrôler. Mais avec le temps ça viendra.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus le temps, j'en ai bien peur, la coupa Minerva Macgonagall qui venait d'arriver, elle se précipita vers le directeur. Albus, Phineas a fait circuler une information dans tous les tableaux de Poudlard, le Ministère est sur le point d'intervenir ici et de s'emparer de notre jeune élève. D'après le ministre, elle représente un danger pour la population et ils veulent l'enfermer.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

- Une heure, peut-être moins. Ils préparent une petite délégation.

- Misérables crétins, persifla Severus. Ils se feront attaquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant même de comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivent. Elle va courir un grave danger si elle est emmenée par les représentant du ministère.

Dumbledore passa la main dans sa barbe faisant signe de réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole :

- Mademoiselle Rukkia, y-a t'il un moyen de faire revenir ma nièce à la raison plus rapidement ?

- En effet, il y en a un. Heureusement j'ai en ma possession un breuvage pouvant temporairement contrôler la vélane et la repousser pendant quelques heures. Je me doutais qu'un imprévu de cet ordre pouvait arriver. Malheureusement les vélanes ont été assez persécutées par les sorciers pour avoir inventé une telle potion.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit d'une petite bourse en cuir noir une petite fiole transparente dont un filament de verre coloré s'enroulait autour du flacon. Severus fut automatiquement attiré par la potion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était d'une couleur blanche laiteuse, légèrement opaque. Vexé en son fort intérieur de ne pas savoir les ingrédients et ne voulant surtout pas le faire remarquer, sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna les talons et s'en fut dans son laboratoire afin de faire quelques recherches approfondies. Mais la vraie raison, celle qui l'obligeait à se terrer dans ses quartiers, était qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir la Nadrelan consciente, ne pas croiser son regard qui aurait pu l'enchainer à nouveau. Il devait la laisser partir.

Cette potion était, en effet, très efficace puisqu'il suffisait juste de la jeter et non de la boire, sur le sujet à traiter. La vélane fut alors recouverte d'un nuage blanchâtre, et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le nuage disparut, que Dumbledore entendit une petite voix :

- Mon Oncle ?

Dans sa cage, la véritable Nadrelan venait de se réveiller. Elle se dirigea vers les barreaux et dit :

- Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ?

Dumbledore eu un grand sourire, enfin il retrouvait sa nièce. Certes, pour peu de temps, il aurait tellement aimé lui en dire plus sur sa famille, tout simplement, mieux se connaître et instaurer une véritable relation familiale. Mais le temps le pressait et elle devait partir. D'un mouvement de baguette il déverrouilla la cellule afin de libérer sa nièce. Dumbledore lui expliqua alors tout ce qui c'était tramé contre elle. La potion de Malefoy et ses effets lui donnant de nouveaux pouvoirs, ainsi que la traque du Ministère qui souhaitait l'enfermer. Ce fut beaucoup d'informations à emmagasiner en si peu de temps, mais la jeune fille pris une forte inspiration et ferma les yeux en signe de résignation. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de rester à Poudlard et que son temps dans le château lui était compté.

- Je dois partir n'est-ce pas ? Souffla t'elle.

- Oui, mademoiselle Rukkia est ici pour t'emmener dans un endroit où tu sera en sécurité.

Dumbledore posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa nièce, avant d'ajouter :

- C'est pour ton bien.

- Mais, vous me rendrez visite de temps à autre ? Dit-elle plein d'espoir.

- J'ai bien peur que non, puisque seule, mademoiselle Rukkia connait ta destination. Il vaut mieux pour toi que personne d'autre ne le sache, tu dois rester caché.

- Je ne vous reverrai jamais alors... conclut l'étudiante.

Le directeur adressa un faible sourire à la jeune fille. En son fort intérieur, c'était un réel déchirement de la laisser partir sans savoir l'endroit de sa retraite, mais il ajouta tout de même, quelques paroles qui sonnaient comme une promesse :

- Lorsque tu auras grandit et que tu serras assez mature pour te défendre seule, alors à ce moment, je suis sûre que nos chemins se recroiseront. Pendant se temps, je te demande une chose, n'oublie pas qui tu es, Nadrelan Orinlas-Dumbledore.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, scellant la promesse. Puis, elle fut conduite par MacGonagall et Physiolla Rukkia afin de l'aider à se préparer pour le long voyage qui l'attendait.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait pris place dans son laboratoire, il ruminait, parfois même, maugréait à voix haute des paroles inintelligibles. Il a fallut que l'experte arrive aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait pas cours de tout l'après-midi. Il avait pourtant compté là dessus pour pouvoir se défouler sur les élèves. Mais là, il était seul dans son laboratoire à essayer de continuer ses potions pour l'infirmerie. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même et ça, c'était terrible à supporter. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il était Severus Rogue, l'homme qui n'a jamais de sentiment pour personne. Mais voilà, il avait pourtant essayé d'oublier Nadrelan, sans succès.

Il se releva d'un bond de sa chaise, contourna son bureau deux fois, alla à droite de son laboratoire, puis à gauche, bref, Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il essaya de diriger sa colère qui menaçait d'augmenter à chaque minutes contre Dumbledore, qui avait amené sa nièce à Poudlard et qui la lui avait collé dans les pattes. Contre, Drago Malefoy, qui lui avait enlevé la jeune fille de force à cause de cette satanée potion. Contre le Ministère de la magie et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui représentait une menace bien plus grande encore... Et surtout, cette colère dirigée contre lui, lui qui avait été incapable de la protéger et de la garder.

De rage il balaya d'un revers de bras tout se qui se trouvait sur son bureau, plumes, fioles de potions, parchemins et encre s'écrasent sur le sol en un fracas assourdissant. Le bruit des fioles brisées répandant leur contenu sur le sol, atténua un tant soit peu la colère du Maître des Potions.

Il resta debout, au milieu de son bureau, le souffle court le regard rivé sur le cadran de l'horloge qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il resta longtemps à contempler les aiguilles des secondes qui défilaient sans cesse marquant la fuite du temps. Les secondes devinrent des minutes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trois quart d'heures étaient déjà passés, quand une pensée s'infiltra dans son esprit.

Nadrelan était sûrement en train de quitter Poudlard et il ne sera même pas présent pour lui dire adieu. Il n'aura pas le privilège de revoir, une dernière fois, son visage et son sourire.

Cette pensée fut un électrochoc qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, peut-être pourrait-il atteindre la grande porte avant qu'elle ne monte dans la diligence.

Le Maître des Potions se rua hors des cachots et courut, montant les marches quatre à quatre tout en maudissant les lois qui interdisaient le transplanage à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha sur une marche et faillit tomber dans son élan, mais se rattrapa au cordage qui était scellé dans le mur en pierre en guise de rambarde. Arrivé au rez de chaussé, il dû pousser plusieurs cinquièmes années qui attendaient leur cours de métamorphose, de sales Gryffondors indisciplinés, amassés comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes stupides.

Il arriva enfin à la grande porte, hors d'haleine, qui était grande ouverte. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore sur le seuil faisant de grands signes de mains tout en soutenant un professeur MacGonagall passablement effondré.

Les jambes de Severus se mirent à bouger toutes seules, il se mit à marcher vite, puis à courir à nouveau, montant encore les marches quatre à quatre en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Peut-être pourrait-il attendre le sommet et voir le carrosse s'éloigner. C'était une bien maigre récompense, compte tenu de tous les efforts qu'il venait d'employer.

Les escaliers circulaires de la tour lui donnait le tournis, ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque inspiration profonde et ses genoux protestaient à chaque marche gravit. Il réussi tout de même à arriver au sommet de la tour, à l'air libre. Se jetant sur le parapet il riva son regard sur la route menant au portail. Elle était encore là, la diligence, attelée à trois sombrales lancés au galop. Severus regarda le carrosse s'en aller, une douce brise lui caressant le visage. Quand tout à coup, une forme bleutée s'échappa du véhicule. Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le phénomène. La masse informe se mouva et devint un petit papillon qui déploya ses ailes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il compris que le papillon se dirigeait vers lui. Porté par la brise, le papillon se rapprocha de plus en plus et Severus pu entendre, alors, un son. Le son devint une douce mélodie chantée par la voix qu'il reconnu appartenant à Nadrelan. C'était un son clair, chantonné, sans parole mais qui avait un sens à ses yeux. Le papillon se déposa délicatement sur sa main droite qu'il avait posé sur le parapet de la tour. « Joli Patronus » pensa t-il. Au contact de sa main, le chant devint plus fort, apaisant la détresse du professeur, le calmant. Ce n'était pas des adieux, non, mais un pacte. La diligence passa les grandes grilles de Poudlard, les Sombrales déployèrent leurs ailes, d'un coup sec le véhicule s'envola et disparut. A cet instant, le papillon s'évapora en un nuage bleuté balayé par la brise.

Non, ce n'était pas des adieux, mais une promesse, un jour ils se reverront.

* * *

**Avez vous aimé ce dernier chapitre ?**

**Une petite review... ça fait jamais de mal... hein ?**

**A très vite pour la suite des aventures de Severus et Nadrelan !**


End file.
